To See You Again
by BaByKiTsUnE
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome fell in love when they were little kids, but torn apart by him moving. Now, years later, they meet once again at camp, and sparks fly. But what happens when Naraku's jealousy, death threats, and forced hate threaten to tear them apart?
1. Prologue

Story: To See You Again  
Authoress: BaByKiTsUnE Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were childhood friends, torn apart by their families moving away. They promised to see each other again. Now, they are teenagers, going to summer camp. What happens when they meet again? Will  
they figure out the truth before they kill each other? Rating: PG13. For violence, and language. Also, Miroku IS in this story,  
what did you expect?  
Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA! He's MINE! MINE I tell ya! ALL MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hi Kagome...Hi Kikyo! He he he Those are real arrows aren't they? Heh heh heh. No need for viole- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! Ok, so he's  
not mine. *pouts* yet. ^_^  
AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Ok! Ok! Never....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The air was filled with the sweet scent of rain, threatening to fall any minute now. The sky was dark, gloomy, and cold.  
  
The birds refused to sing, the sun refused to shine, the clouds refused to drift away, and Kagome Higurashi refused to smile.  
  
The atmosphere seemed to reflect what she felt. As if the world took heed to her thoughts, and to her heart.  
  
While the other kids sang and danced for the last day of school, and the start of summer, she cried. She didn't want this day to come. She had been dreading it for years, being one of her greatest fears.  
  
She slowly walked to school with her friend Sango. Her head down the whole time.  
  
"Kagome..." Sango asked, worried for her friend. She received no answer, and she didn't quite expect one. She knew what was wrong, and she knew what she felt.  
  
When they reached Shikon Elementary, Sango took her friend's hand, and gave it a small, reassuring squeeze. Kagome smiled at her friend, and stepped through the entrance.  
  
"Class, attention please! Now, today is our end of year party, this is your last day of fourth grade, so enjoy it!"  
  
Ten Minutes Later, the students were all outside, having their annual end- of-year festival.  
  
"Just talk to him Kagome, you and I both know you want to." Sango told her, edging her forward.  
  
A young boy was sitting on a nearby bench. He was staring at the ground, not paying any attention to the people around him, including his friends that were telling him to go with them on the rides.  
  
Kagome approached him. He looked up at her and smiled weakly. She smiled back, and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
He looked away from the ground once more to face her, she did the same. "Mom said it was true that I could be in love even though we're only in fourth grade. I love you Kagome." Kagome gasped. She liked him a lot, but did she truly love him?  
  
"Kagome, let's have fun today. If we have fun, it'll seem like a long time." He said, smiling. Kagome nodded once more at the white haired little boy. Hand in hand, they walked to the rides.  
  
Sango watched, as they laughed together and walked to the rides. She smiled.  
  
"Sango." She turned around, and saw a young black haired boy.  
  
"Hey Miroku." She said happily. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking at his expression.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" She asked him, puzzled.  
  
"I didn't tell you...I'm moving too."  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!?" She yelled. Her heart fell. "You- you can't!" She told him squeakily.  
  
"Don't worry Sango, I'll never forget you." He told her, pulling her into a hug. Sango sadly put her arms around him, getting his shirt a little wet from tears.  
  
"Miroku, you promise?" She asked.  
  
"Of course because I'm moving right now, and I'm not forgetting you. See!" his arm moved lower, lower.  
  
BAM!  
  
"Why.........you....pervert!" She screamed. (What can I say, it started early.)  
  
"Calm down, it was just a joke! HAHAHA! You like me! You like me!" He said, dancing around. Sango grew very, very red.  
  
"THINK AGAIN!"  
  
BAM!  
  
"HMPH!" She yelled, stomping off.  
  
"So, what next?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ooh, let's got over there!" Inuyasha said, looking at the games.  
  
"Yay! Good job!" Kagome told him.  
  
"Here." He said, handing her a stuffed puppy.  
  
The day passed by. It wasn't too long, it wasn't too short. Though it was dreaded.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood by the entrance to the school.  
  
"There's my car." Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome. She nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha, here I got this for you." She told him, she slid a rosary over his head. It was a necklace with beads on it, it was a pattern of beads and what looked like fangs. "Arigato Gosaimasu."  
  
"Here." He told her, showing her a crystal heart. It was small, and real crystal. It had a golden band encircling the little heart, making it even more beautiful. The tiny band had many smaller crystals embedded in it. It was in two pieces. "Turn around."  
  
She did so, and turned around. He placed it around her neck, and hooked the tiny golden hook at the end. She turned back around, and smiled at him. "I love it...thanks."  
  
They stared at each other for a while. Then, she threw her arms around him, he did the same.  
  
"Bye." She whispered. They slowly let go, and Inuyasha began to walk to his mom's car.  
  
Kagome turned around, and began walking to find Sango. She didn't dare to look back.  
  
The rain started falling, and both stopped dead in their tracks. It was raining when they first met each other, when they were both three years old.  
  
Simultaneously, both turned around. Both looking at each other. Both happy that the other looked back.  
  
Eleven meters away from each other, they ran back to each other, straight into one another's arms once more.  
  
But all good things come to an end, this was no different. And both returned to one another's arms. Kagome started to cry, though it wasn't noticeable because of the falling rain.  
  
"I'll never forget you." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome nodded. They once again parted, and walked away. They were once again eleven meters away from each other when a sound of roaring thunder was heard. Once again, they both stopped dead in their tracks. (It's a good thing Inuyasha's mom is patient!) It was in a thunder storm when they told each other how they felt.  
  
They both turned. This time, they didn't run to each other. They let their hearts settle for a small wave, and sadly, Inuyasha opened the door to his mom's car, and with one last look, he got in.  
  
Kagome stood there, alone. All the other kids were under shelter from the rain. But she stood there, numb, she didn't feel the cold. All she felt was her heart breaking. She would never see him again. She watched as the car drove away. Salt merging with purified drops of water. She was soaked, but still, the raven haired girl stood there, watching the silver mustang get smaller, smaller, until it turned a corner, and was out of sight.  
  
She knew now. Though at a young age, she knew...  
  
"I love you too." She whispered to the rain. "Aishiteru Inuyasha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seven Years Later, Kagome Higurashi woke with a start.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the shortness, it was just the prologue. Psst.... Ok, keep this quiet, but shh...there's a button down there, it says submit review, click "go."! LoLz, I'm weird...I try! 


	2. Old Friend

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! ^_^ Your all so nice...I'm going to cry...  
  
I mentioned earlier that I'm weird and that there's something wrong with me right? *shrugs*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!  
  
I turned, head pounding, glaring at my alarm clock. "Stupid, you were SUPPOSED too wake me up two hours ago!" I yelled at it, yes, I yell at alarm clocks, so sue me!  
  
RRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!  
  
"RRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!" I yelled back at it, sticking my tongue out. I have GOT to stop acting like this...people will wonder! It was already 3:30, which meant I only had 30 minutes to get ready. "CHIKUSO!" I screamed, waking up the rest of the neighborhood. I hate waking up early. And today, we had to wake up extra early just so that we could go to camp. I swear, we're about to start our senior year of high school, and yet, we are REQUIRED to go to summer camp! Honestly now, what goes through our teacher's minds?  
  
RRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!  
  
RRRRRRIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG BAAAAMMMMMM! The alarm clock is dead.  
  
(A/N: Did you notice anything about this story's beginning and my other? I'm pathetic! LoL. Ok, I'll shut up now, back to the story)  
  
"Kagome, will you hurry up?" My door flew open. And in stepped my two best friends, Sango and Miroku.  
  
Let me tell you about them, Sango and Miroku have been my best friends since we were two years old! We have always been at the same school. Sango is a seventeen year old, she is pretty (No I'm not gay) and she has long black hair, usually tied at the ends, she is a little taller than me, has a brother, Kohaku, and a cat, Kirara, who followed her everywhere. I don't mean to brag, but the truth rules, Sango and I are the two most popular girls in school. Miroku is a first class lecher. It's a good thing for him that he's extra cute ( No, I don't like him, I just think he's cute), or he would most likely be dead by now. His lechery started in the second grade, I have always found that rather disturbing. But, he's my friend, and he's lovable, I guess, so, I haven't killed him...yet. He has black hair, which is just long enough to tie back in a little ponytail. Despite the way that he hangs more with Sango and I then with boys, he is the captain of the basketball, soccer, and hockey teams, and the most popular guy in school.  
  
"Hey you guys! I'm almost ready." I said.  
  
"Kag, we've been here for an hour, your mom gave us breakfast." Sango said annoyed. She then looked at me. "Kagome..."  
  
"Nandaiyou?" I asked, giving her a weird look. I looked at Miroku, who was looking at me, with his world famous perverted smile. I looked down.  
  
"EEEK!" I screamed, I only had a towel on. I ran into the bathroom. A few moments later, I was out of the bathroom, fully clothed, to find Miroku and Sango on my bed. (Get your minds out of the gutter!). They seemed to be having another argument, and Miroku's face was showing off a red handmark.  
  
"Ok, let's go." I said, grabbing my backpack. I lifted it on my shoulder, and fell back down.  
  
Miroku and Sango peeked over the side of the bed. "Geeze, Kag, what the hell did you pack?" Miroku asked, looking at my bag. It wasn't THAT big, so it was bigger than me, Sango, and Miroku put together...  
  
"Maybe you should, uhhh, unpack some stuff." Sango suggested, looking at the huge, yellow blob that was my backpack.  
  
I sighed, and opened my bag. Sango jumped down, and looked into it, rummaging around. "It's just the stuff I NEED!" I told her. She pulled out my Play Station 2, and gave me a deadpan look.  
  
"What? I NEED that!"  
  
"How are you going to play it without a TV?" She asked.  
  
Miroku, who apparently had joined us in our search, "Nope, she's got it." He said, pulling out a small television.  
  
"It's only a twenty by thirty!" I complained.  
  
Ten minutes later, Sango and Miroku had eliminated half of my much needed gear.  
  
A thirteen piece set of frying pants (they let me keep two)  
  
My TV, and my Play Station 2  
  
My laptop  
  
My DVD player  
  
My DVD's  
  
My State of the Art Padlock (which was about twenty pounds by itself)  
  
My training weights  
  
my electronic drum set  
  
And lots of other things that you need on camping trips.  
  
"And, your bow." Sango said.  
  
"NO! It could come in handy!" I protested, I REFUSE to go to anywhere without my bow.  
  
"Fine, let's go, we're going to be late!" Sango said. We began to make our way out of the door.  
  
"Wait, where's Miroku?"  
  
"MIROKU! GET OUT OF THAT DRAWER NOW! KONO HENTAI!" I yelled.  
  
When we FINALLY got out of the door (one word, mom), we started walking in the direction of out school.  
  
"I still don't see why we have to be there so early!" Miroku yawned.  
  
"Because, they have to torture us."  
  
"What's wrong with you two, it's not that bad!" Sango said cheerily, stretching. We both looked at her.  
  
"Damn Morning Bird Chicks." Miroku muttered.  
  
"Damn lechers." Sango muttered right back. Finally, we were at my school. There were two busses in the front of the parking lot.  
  
There were also a large group of students, all yawning, and groaning.  
  
"When we finally boarded the bus, Sango, Miroku, and I were sitting next to each other. This was a tour bus. It was really nice compared to out crappy school buses. These seats were soft and bouncy, and I couldn't help but bounce. So, Sango and I were bouncing on the chairs.  
  
"You know Sango, when you do that, you really-"  
  
BAM!  
  
"Spare me you stupid hentai."  
  
Well, we were in the back, which is why we were able to sit in three like that. Sango was playing with Kirara, who was curled on her lap. They actually let her take that cat all over the place!  
  
"Well class, today as you know, we will be going to camp." Mr. Myoga stood up, and started to explain. Well hello, we are on the bus you idiot. I didn't hear the rest of his speech, because I put my headphones on, and started to mouth the words. "I wanna run away never say goodbye I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why"  
  
"Kagome...wake up." I heard Sango's voice. I allowed my eyes to open slowly.  
  
"Are we there yet?" I asked, like a little child.  
  
Sango nodded. I sighed, and grabbed my things.  
  
Mr. Myouga was once again standing in front of the bus. "Now, as you all know, you will be here for the next three months, I expect you to use that time to become better acquainted with the new students who will be attending here next year." He then moved aside, so that we could get off the bus.  
  
When I stepped out, I noticed that it was still dark outside. My watch currently read 5:23. The ride wasn't as long as I thought it would be.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and I looked around (Miroku has GOT to find himself some boys to hang with!)  
  
Let's fast forward to the cabin.  
  
Sango and I were sharing a cabin, it was pretty small, but it was big enough. Our camp staff is crazy. They put a girl's cabin right next to a boy's cabin, the two were connected in the inside by a single door, and the two cabins shared one wooden balcony on the outside. The "head poncho" (that's what the owner calls himself) runs it with his wife, and they are both senile! At the beginning, we all had to hold hands and sing the Camp Saotome Love Song. Miroku seemed too enjoy it seeing as he was sitting next to Sango, who was sending him warning glares the entire song.  
  
Well, lucky us, because the boys whose cabin was connected to ours, just so happened to be the lechers.  
  
"I told you we should've brought my padlock." I told Sango, as the door connecting the two rooms burst open. I had already named that door, The Gateway To Hell.  
  
"Hi girls!" Miroku said cheerily. What kind of camp are they running here anyway? He was wearing a baggy black shirt, and baggy navy cargo pants.  
  
Another boy stepped into our room. He had long white hair and was wearing a navy shirt, and black cargos. He had golden eyes, and was about the same height as Miroku (taller than me, I'm short).  
  
I gasped.  
  
He. Was. Gorgeous.  
  
There was something about him though, he seemed familiar.  
  
A/N: Hee hee. Sorry so short. I'm evil aren't I?  
  
There's a button down there, if you click it, it'll take you to this window, that's where you write reviews (for inugirl1) LoL! ^_^ 


	3. Another Friendship Conceived By Video Ga...

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Just to Three-Legged Dog, it's not like I didn't update in a three months or something, it was the same day! Geez, I have a life you know. ^_^ And, yes, Miroku is a lecher, but Inuyasha isn't I reread it, and I realized that I forgot to put a apostrophe, it was supposed to be lecher's, meaning only Miroku, that was unclear wasn't it? Sorry, it was like three therty in the morning then, and I wanted to finish a chapter before I went to bed.  
  
And to shadowandhawk, yeah, sorriz! LoLz. I made a mistake there. I meant to write seven years later! LoLz. Sorry about that everyone!  
  
Keep in mind I made a major mistake, and it's seven years later, so the summer before their senior year in high school! ^_^ *smacks self on head*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Don't you people get it already!? LoL.  
  
OH and just so you know, they won't remember their past until later, they have severe memory problems! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another boy stepped into our room. He had long white hair and was wearing a navy shirt, and black cargos. He had golden eyes, and was about the same height as Miroku (taller than me, I'm short).  
  
I gasped.  
  
He. Was. Gorgeous.  
  
There was something about him though, he seemed familiar.  
  
~*~*~ChApTeR tHrEe~*~*~  
  
"So, what's your name?" The boy asked me, I blushed. Well, at least I think I did.  
  
"Uhh...Kagome." I said shakily, I had to think for a second!  
  
"Hello, my name is Inuyasha." He said, walking up and shaking my hand.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I asked, where have I heard that name before?  
  
"Umm...Kagome, your chest...It's glowing." Miroku said.  
  
BAM!  
  
"You lech!" Sango yelled, slapping him across the face. She then looked at me. Her eyes widened. "It is!" She said. I realized then that it obviously couldn't be just Miroku's lechery, so I looked down. Underneath my shirt, something was glowing a soft pink. I took out my pendant. It's chain still untarnished, though I've never once taken it off in my entire life, my first and last "love" gave it to me. I looked at the crystal, it had just stopped glowing, and the pink faded, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Okay...well, you don't see that everyday!" Sango said, her eyes still wide.  
  
At that moment, thank goodness too because it was getting rather awkward, a camp counselor walked in. He had blonde hair, and pink. Completely...pink. She had pink shoes, pink socks, pink...tights. Yes, this was a MAN! Anyway, short pink shorts, and a tight pink shirt. It was a good thing he had a gorgeous face because other wise, my first thought would be that he was gay, but of course that couldn't be true!  
  
"Okay guys! I'm going to be your counselor." He said dramatically, hands on his hips, in a very....interesting pose. Maybe I'm wrong about the gay part. "My name is Counselor Ken, get ready for lots of fun! Great activities, and games and the food is yummy bummy... Ha! Bummy! Ha! Isn't that hilarious?!? Ha!" We all smiled, and nodded, sweat dropping. He stopped laughing, and then, looked utterly confused. "What was I talking about?" He asked, his hands still on his hips.  
  
"You were just about to leave." Inuyasha said, looking like he was trying VERY hard not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, okay! You guys have a ding dong get along of a time okay?" He said, stepping out of the cabin.  
  
We waited for about a minute, just staring at the closed door. Then...  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
After we were finished laughing, we all found ourselves on the floor.  
  
I was the first to get up, I looked at my pendant, fingering the beautiful crystal, and the tiny golden lining flowing around it. Six years ago, I found out what I truly was.  
  
*flashback*  
  
I was sitting on the floor, reading a Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone. (A/N: I know the book isn't that old, but let's just pretend!) I thought it would be so cool to have powers. I pretended I was a witch, and I took my finger, and pointed it to a glass of water, willing it to come to me, knowing it wouldn't work, just pretending.  
  
You could imagine my surprise when it did come, floating in midair, straight towards me.  
  
I gasped. I didn't know what was happening, out of surprise, I panicked, and the glass went crashing down to the floor.  
  
Mom came rushing in. "What happened! Kagome! What did you do?" She yelled, she over reacts sometimes. Grandpa came running in the room, he had his traditional priest costume on.  
  
"The- the glass....mom! I-I made it"  
  
"Float?" My mom asked. I looked at her, clearly surprised. She knew something I didn't.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
That day, I learned that some of my ancestors were people called Mikos. Shrine Maidens, and white magic users. In my family, there is a curse. A curse, and a blessing. Every three generations, a Miko is born. A Miko with strong, spiritual powers. But me, it was said that I would have stronger powers than any other. Any other Miko since the Feudal Era, when there was a Miko named Kagome. There was a tale that I read that Kagome was a reincarnation, and she had great spiritual powers, powers of purity, and power to cross time. But, of course, I'm sure that that is just a legend. But, that is where the family curse....blessing started.  
  
Anyway, I didn't know what that really meant, and I still don't know to this day. However, that must be why this pendant was glowing.....but why?  
  
My thoughts were cut short by Miroku and Sango fighting.  
  
"You said you were going to unpack!" Miroku whimpered, suffering from her rath.  
  
"I didn't say I needed help! Especially putting my lingerie away!" She screamed, hitting him on the top of his head.  
  
Inuyasha was watching them with an interested look on his face.  
  
"Are they always like this?" He asked me. I nodded. I blushed again.  
  
"All the time." I sighed, hiding my face.  
  
"So, you want to play video games with me or something?" I looked at him. I blushed again.  
  
"You brought something like that to camp?" I asked.  
  
He nodded. "You need them!" He said simply.  
  
"They wouldn't let me bring mine!" I said, pointing at Sango and Miroku, I think he was currently unconscious, but I didn't really care to look.  
  
He smiled at me, and I followed him into Miroku and Inuyasha's cabin, is it healthy to blush this much?  
  
"How'd you hook it up?" I asked, I hadn't thought about it when I threw my TV and Play Station 2 in there. He pointed to a battery powered generator.  
  
Ten Minutes later, my will to win got the better of me. And I was yelling and screaming, and...winning!  
  
"HA! I BEAT YOU I BEAT YOU!" I yelled in triumph.  
  
"Not for long wench." Inuyasha growled. I guess he had a competitive personality too, still, I didn't like that name.  
  
"Don't call me that." I warned.  
  
"Oh, and what are YOU going to do about it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"THIS!" I said, making my fighter do a backflip, which knocked his out. "HA! I WIN AGAIN!"  
  
Miroku and Sango burst through the door. Well, actually, it was Sango dragging him. She somehow got him onto his bed and left him there, unconscious.  
  
She looked at what Inuyasha and I were doing. "What the hell? I thought you tooked all this out of your bag Kagome!" She said, obviously still mad at Miroku.  
  
"It's his." I said, winning again. "HA!"  
  
"Wench."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Sango looked at us. "Wow, you two have a lot in common." She said, smirking.  
  
"Yah, whatever." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm tired of this, your not very good are you?" I teased.  
  
"Shut up wench."  
  
"I told you not to call me that!" I said, glaring at him.  
  
He smirked at me, "And what are you going to do about it?" He asked.  
  
"This." So I couldn't exactly do a backflip and knock him out, I did the next best thing, and kicked him in the you-know- where.  
  
I think that Inuyasha was putting on a, shy, first meeting act that everyone has at first, but then....their true nature comes out. I guess it's more fun that way, but his "true nature" is just so....exhausting.  
  
That night, we went to dinner ( the day was mostly in the cabin because of the rain, and getting used to the cabins) we were in the dining hall. Sango, Miroku, and I were all sitting together. Inuyasha was still getting his food from the food line. Soon, we were joined at our table by Rin (a/n: in this story, let's just say that she's the same age as the rest of them) Koharu, Kouga, Houjo, Hiten, Monten, and, the one person I hate the most...Naraku.  
  
Naraku sat himself next to me, and I started to slide myself a little closer to Sango.  
  
I think Inuyasha saw that I was uncomfortable, because he came up behind us carrying a tray, and looked at Naraku, he gave him a smile, and a look that said, "May I sit here." Naraku, amazingly scooted over, and let Inuyasha sit there.  
  
I smiled at him, and he just nodded.  
  
"Arigato." I said. Another nod.  
  
I have never liked Naraku. From the first day I met him, maybe it was my Miko powers or something, but I knew he was bad news. He always caused trouble in our school, and...he always got exactly what he wanted, if you know what I mean.  
  
It was very crowded on our table, and hardly any elbow room. If only some unwanted people would get off, like oh say, Naraku, Monten and Hiten.  
  
We kind of had a clique in our school, that was Sango, Miroku, Rin, Kouga, sometimes Koharu, but she had other friends, and me. And from the looks of it, Inuyasha now.  
  
Another boy came to sit by us. He sat across from us next to Rin and Miroku.  
  
"Hey Sheeshomaru." I greeted him.  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
"Did you meet Inuyasha yet?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes, actually I have." He said coldly, more to Inuyasha than me.  
  
"Yeah yeah, spare me would ya?" Inuyasha said, avoiding the need to look at him.  
  
"You two know each other then?" I asked, looking at both of them. Inuyasha gave up trying to avoid his gaze, and was now glaring at Sheeshomaru.  
  
"My last name is Inuyasha Hanyou, his name is Sheeshomaru Hanyou." Inuyasha said, still glaring at him. "Do the math."  
  
"You two are...brothers?" It wasn't until now that I noticed how much they looked alike.  
  
They were still glaring at each other.  
  
Boy, talk about sibling rivalry.  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of that short chapter. Sorry. Later on I'll explain Inuyasha and Sheeshomaru's story more, like why they are in the same grade, and everything else.  
  
Review please!  
  
There's a button down there to leave reviews. ^_^ 


	4. so close yet so perverted

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Your all so kind. *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Disclaimer: You ALL Know, so....Ah what the hell, *clears throat* I. do. not. own. Inuyasha.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha Hanyou, his name is Sheeshomaru Hanyou. You do the math"  
  
It was then that I realized how much they look alike.  
  
Geez. Talk about sibling rivalry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Chapter four~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know, you could've gone to another school." Sheeshomaru growled, still glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"Better yet, YOU could stay with people your OWN AGE." Inuyasha growled right back. I began to think about his name, Inuyasha Hanyou, what were his parents thinking? Dog Demon Half Demon. Sheesh.  
  
"You two are brothers?" I asked.  
  
"Half. His last name is actually Youkai. But my mom's name is Hanyou, my mom's maiden name." Inuyasha said, he spat the word "his" out as if it were covered in venom.  
  
The rest of the meal was mostly silent on our table, no one dared to speak, all just watching the two brothers fully engaged in a glaring contest.  
  
When dinner was finally over, we returned to our cabins.  
  
Inuyasha was stomping in front of us, he actually looked like he threw the cabin door open. OUR cabin. We followed, making sure to keep a distance away from him.  
  
"So." I asked. "What's up with you and your brother?" I was still trying to stay as far away from him as possible.  
  
"We have the same dad, and then HIS mom left my dad, and my dad got my mom pregnant, and then my dad died, and so I lived with my mom, and HE lived with HIS mom, and then HIS mom just died, so my mom and I came here." Inuyasha said, plopping himself down on the floor in a very odd position, that I couldn't imagine was the least bit comfortable. He had rushed the whole story, and spat out "he" and "his" like the words were covered with venom.  
  
"I'm sorry about your dad." I said softly.  
  
"Feh, never knew the guy. He left right after he got my mom pregnant." He said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because, my mom was Japanese. He was Okinawan.  
  
"What?" I asked. This wasn't making sense.  
  
"According to my brother, I'm a disgrace because I'm half Japanese. He said.  
  
(A/N: LoLz. ^_^ I'm weird...I try.)  
  
"So?"  
  
"So he thinks HE'S better because HE is full Okinakawan!"  
  
I imagine that I would have had the weirdest look on my face. "That's why you two hate each other?!?" I asked, astonished.  
  
"Where's Miroku and Sango?" He asked, looking around, changing the stupid subject. Half Japanese, my goodness, their talking about it like it isn't human or something! How can anyone possibly be so dumb?  
  
"I don't know, they DID come in here didn't they?" I asked, noticing their non-presence.  
  
Sango's POV (back to the time before they went into the cabin)  
  
Miroku and I trailed behind Kagome who was following Inuyasha storming into the house. Miroku was about to go in as well, but I grabbed his arm.  
  
He looked at me. "Why Sango, I never knew that you felt this way." He said, grinning.  
  
"Shut up Miroku." I said annoyed, not even bothering to slap him. "Look, don't you notice something about Inuyasha?" I asked him.  
  
Miroku looked disappointed for a moment, but when I asked that question, his face turned serious (I think that there are two people in there) and he nodded. "I knew as soon as I saw him."  
  
"I did too, but, why doesn't he remember us?" I asked. "And why doesn't Kagome remember him?"  
  
Miroku looked up to the sky, as if he were deep in thought. "He did remember us." He said, continuing to look to the sky.  
  
I looked at him. "He did?"  
  
Miroku continued to gaze upwards, "He remembered me, and he asked if you and I were together yet." He said, I was glad that he was gazing at the sky, because I think that I might have blushed there.  
  
"So he remembered me....and Kagome?" I asked eagerly.  
  
Miroku looked down, and at me, he simply shook his head, no. "How is that possible? I thought they loved each other?" I asked wonderingly.  
  
"I don't know, maybe the truth hurt so much that they didn't WANT to remember." The words rang a bell, and suddenly I remembered.  
  
"Yes, the summer after he left, Kagome told me that she was going to forget about Inuyasha. I didn't think she could. And how could she just forget like that? It's just not possible... is it?"  
  
"Let's not tell them." Miroku said, after a long silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, they should figure it out by themselves." He said.  
  
I thought about this for a moment, I knew that would be so theatric- like. But, we don't live in a movie, and that just seems so wrong, still, I agreed, and nodded.  
  
His serious face suddenly turned into a perverted grin.  
  
"Now, Sango, since we are all alone..."  
  
"Spare me!" I yelled, this time, I DID bother to slap him.  
  
Kagome's POV (the next day)  
  
I was running in a field...I was laughing.  
  
"Come and catch me!" I yelled.  
  
I kept laughing, and running, but then, I tripped.  
  
"AAAHHHH! HELP!" I screamed. I had just ran over a ledge.  
  
In truth, I was only a few meters above the ground, but it seemed a lot higher. I was holding onto a ledge.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
I looked up, and saw someone there, but the image of the person faded out, making his features blend, I couldn't see who it was. The picture became more and more faded, until I couldn't see anything at all.  
  
"I SAID RISE AND SHINE!" My eyes opened, as I saw the gay guy, what was his name, Mr. Ken, standing in the doorway, with his dramatic pose again.  
  
It took me a while to remember where I was.  
  
"Breakfast!" Mr. Ken said happily, he then shut the door, and I heard him waking up the boys next door, and Inuyasha yelling, "WHAT THE HELL?!?"  
  
I sighed, yep, true nature.  
  
I went to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth, then brushed my hair. I threw on a pink shirt, and jeans. Then I looked at myself in the mirror, suddenly, I remembered Mr. Ken. Damn, that man has ruined pink for me. I changed to a blue shirt, then went back to the room, only to see Sango pounding on the boy's door. (she was ready already)  
  
"What are you doing?" I yawned.  
  
"Those idiots won't let me get in, but they just went back to bed."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, they're going to be late!" She said, continuing to pound on the door.  
  
I went back into the bathroom, grabbed a bucket that was in there in case the roof leaked when it rained, filled it with cold water, and brought it out. Then, I stepped over Sango, who had given up trying to pull the door OUT, so I went and pushed the door IN, which is the correct way to open the door. Sango just stared, then when she realized what was happening, she got up, and followed me.  
  
I went into the room, and stared at the two boys, sleeping lazily on their beds. I figured that Inuyasha would be more fun, so I dragged the bucket to his bed, then looked at him. He was so cute, sleeping there with his eyes closed, and he just looked so peaceful and...  
  
"Kagome, hurry up!" Sango edged me on.  
  
I rolled my eyes and lifted the bucket.  
  
"WWWWWWHHHHATTT THHHEE HEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!?!?!?!" Well, if there were any people still sleeping in the camp, they weren't anymore.  
  
In the dining hall, the people sitting on our table were once again dead silent as there was another glaring contest going on, only this time Sheeshomaru was in the audience, and...well, you might be able to guess who was in his place.  
  
"Alrighty all of you HAPPY campers!" Mr. Ken walked up to the stage at the front of the hall. Inuyasha and I looked at him with deadpan looks. 'happy'? "I hope your all having a ding dong get along time!" This guy is totally clueless! "Today, you guys can just have fun, but tomorrow, we're going to go hiking. Like isn't that going to be great?!?" He said rather enthusiastically, and put one hand on his hip.  
  
"Now, we will have the archery open, and the lake for free swimming. Don't drown okay?" Honestly now, a year from now, we'll go to college, and we go HERE?  
  
"Party at our place!" Miroku yelled, punching the air.  
  
Thank god, something to do! Wait a minute...that means it will probably go to our cabin to. Oh damn, I told Sango I needed the lock!  
  
At the "party", we ended up playing spin the bottle. I hate this game.  
  
"Sango, it's your turn." Miroku said, as you can probably guess, this is the lecher's FAVORITE game!  
  
Maybe camp wasn't going to be so bad, I mean our counselors are all idiots, so we are practically free!  
  
Sango's POV  
  
I sighed, and spun the bottle. Please don't be Miroku...not Inuyasha...not Kouga...not Sheeshomaru...if it's Naraku, I'll die, and not from happiness either.  
  
There it goes. Slowing down.  
  
Slowing down.  
  
Kouga  
  
Sheeshomaru  
  
Naraku thank god, it passed.  
  
Inuyasha. Oh no...  
  
Miroku  
  
Oh shit.  
  
I looked up at him. He wasn't smiling pervertedly! What's wrong with him? He just stared at the bottle, then at me. God, am I THAT bad?  
  
"Well, get in there." Inuyasha said, pointing to the closet door. (A/N: Did I mention that both of the cabins had closets?)  
  
"Well...look at the time! Isn't it time to go...um...swimming?" I asked, nervously, I knew they wouldn't buy it, but had to try it.  
  
"C' mon Sango." I was being dragged to the closet. I looked up.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She smiled evily at me.  
  
"TRADER!" Was the last thing I yelled, before the closet door was slammed in my face.  
  
I looked around, no one was there. I'm saved!  
  
"Get in there!" That was Inuyasha's voice, and in came Miroku.  
  
After a long silence, he spoke up. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." I answered. Something was wrong, this was Miroku. And he wasn't doing anything perverted! "Are you okay?"  
  
He nodded. "Sango."  
  
I froze. "Y-yes?" I squeaked. There was something about his voice...it scared me.  
  
He looked down. "Do you only think of me as your perverted best friend?" He asked quietly.  
  
I looked at him. Where did that come from? Did he...he couldn't possibly like me could he? I guess I better tell him the truth.  
  
..........  
  
....  
  
...  
  
....  
  
"No."  
  
He looked up. "Really?" I looked at him. He was much closer than before. I nodded.  
  
By now, I must have been going crazy, because I snapped. "Miroku, I've lo- liked you since third grade." I blurted out. Uh oh.  
  
He was drawing closer...closer...closer....  
  
I felt his warm lips against mine. And his arms wrapped around my waist. I wanted to stay there forever. I must be dreaming....this wasn't real. It couldn't be. Then, I felt where his hand was.  
  
I guess it could be.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
"OWWWWWW!"  
  
A/N: He he . Oh well, don't worry though the two couples will get together in the future. No worries! 


	5. Naraku's Threat

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I don't know if I will be able to update quickly anymore, because we were on vacation, but we just went back to school, so I'll do the best that I can! ^_^  
  
I know, I'm sorry, I spelled his name wrong.  
  
S-e-s-s-h-o-m-a-r-u  
  
Chikuso (damn)  
  
S-e-s-s-h-o-u-m-a-r-u! Hee hee. Sorry everybody. I'm such and idiot! ^_^  
  
If my friends Krystyn and Kristie saw that mistake, I'd be dead by now. They're always drooling over SESSHOUMARU (hey I got it right! I'm so proud of myself! ^_^I'm weird, I know), while I'm drooling over Inuyasha and Miroku (sighs) So kawaii....  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly, do we have to go through this EVERY time!? I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, Do I LOOK HAPPY to you?!? (evil look)  
  
Ok, I'll shut up now because I know you all want to get to my crappy story!  
  
Here ya goes...  
  
~_~_~_~_~Kagome's POV~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Your turn Kag." Sango huffed. She didn't even look at me, but continued glaring at Miroku, who was rubbing the new bump on his head, and grinning innocently at her. (A/N: *sighs* he's so cute!) They were in there a while before Sango shouted Pervert. I wonder what could have happened? She wouldn't have actually let him kiss her...would she?  
  
I figured that I might as well get it over with, I spun the bottle, and watched it. It doesn't matter who I get really, because whoever it is, their not coming anywhere NEAR me in that hell hole of a "closet".  
  
It spun  
  
And spun  
  
And Spun  
  
And spun  
  
And spun  
  
I shouldn't have spun it so hard. Finally, it's pace slowed down gradually, the sound slowly got quieter and quieter. Finally, it stopped, and I looked up at where the end was pointing to.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
(A/N: You wanna know who it was  
  
Do you?  
  
Do you?  
  
Do you?  
  
Hmmm.  
  
Hmm  
  
Scroll down lower  
  
And lower  
  
And lower  
  
And lower.  
  
You really want to kill me don't you?  
  
*dodges flying knives ( and eldkundre's claws)*  
  
Ok ok.  
  
But, you'll have to wait till the next chappie.  
  
Just joking! I'm oh so very evil!)  
  
Naraku. What I said earlier about "it doesn't matter", I withdraw that statement. Naraku has a...reputation.  
  
He smirked and stepped into the closet. I stared at the door as if it were the end of the world. It was.  
  
I slowly walked toward it. Sango gave me an extremely sympathetic look. Even Miroku was looking at me, then at the closet, with a protective look on his face. He may be a pervert, but he and Sango are still my best friends, and he's always been protective of me and Sango from other boys, and anyone who tried to hurt us, deep inside that perverted mind of his, he's a great friend, give or take a few things.  
  
I walked toward the door, and slowly stepped in. Who knows, perhaps if I stay at the other side of the tiny closet, I'll be fine right? ...right?  
  
It was very dark in there, but the light shining through the cracks was enough for me too see where he was.  
  
I wasn't aware that I was shaking as he stepped closer to me, I tried to step back, but there was nowhere to go. I hated this. I hated Naraku, and if someone would just have the guts to open their mouths, he would be expelled by now.  
  
He took another step closer, smirking, as he spoke, "No where to hide, I have you for a whole ten minutes!" His voice, his every word and breath that escaped from his lips chilled and put a stop to my blood flow. And trust me, it wasn't because I liked it.  
  
"Don't come near me." I said, edging to the side, wishing that I have brought my pepper spray. He stepped clower, and I felt his strong arms encircle my waist, "I said don't."  
  
"Shut up wench." He said, his voice carried a lutful and chilling tone, I felt my spine tense. He put a hand over my mouth. I couldn't do anything but stand there in horror as he slammed me against the wall. I felt my eyes close in pain. I struggled with all my might, but there wasn't anything I could do. I kept slamming my fists into his back as his hands tore at my shirt. He slammed me to the wall, harder this time, but in doing so, he let go of my mouth just enough sot that I was able to get a scream, I hope it was loud enough for someone to help me.  
  
I gasped in terror as he forced his cold lips onto mine.  
  
Inuyasha's POV (from when the bottle was spinning)  
  
I watched as Kagome spun the bottle, and saw it finally land on Naraku. He went to the closet, and Kagome after him.  
  
I didn't aware that I let out a growl. Sango turned to me and smiled. "Well, someone's jealous."  
  
"No I'm not! Besides, YOU seemed like you wer having quite a time in there with Miroku." That shut her up, she just sat there blushing, as Miroku looked away pretending that he hadn't heard a thing. God, it's been how many years that the two still aren't together!  
  
There was a bump from the closet, and all was silent. We sat there, looking at the closet. Kagome didn't seem the type. She seemed to be above that kind of-  
  
BUMP!  
  
"eek!"  
  
I heard a faint scream. Kagome. That bastard Naraku was trying to do something with her. I felt my blood rise and my temper rose along with it. Damn you Naraku.  
  
Before I knew it, I was standing up and rushing to the closet door, I saw Miroku getting up as well.  
  
I grabbed a hold on the door handle, and tried to yank it open. It was locked. I pounded hard on the door.  
  
"Kagome!" I yelled, pounding my fist at the wood.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Her voice came from the other side, it was shaky and sounded as if she were in great pain.  
  
I guess I don't know my own strength because I pulled back my arm, and threw it forward as hard as humanly possible (for me at least) and there was a hold in the door. Miroku kicked the remain in, and we both rushed inside.  
  
What I saw made my blood boil. Naraku had her pinned to the wall, her shirt was torn in a few places, and tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku ran to her, and pulled her away from Naraku.  
  
"Naraku." I turned toward him, glaring daggers, and if I had daggers right now, he'd be dead. My body had complete control over me, because I lunged at him, knocking him to the ground, my fists were on fire, ounding his face into the wooden panels on the floor. "You. Sick. Bastard. Your. Going. To. Pay." I panted, not stopping.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I heard Kagome's voice. "Stop it!" I looked down, Naraku was bleeding.  
  
I felt myself being pulled away. It was Sango. She always was the strong one. "C'mon Inuyasha, you'll get in trouble."  
  
Naraku stood up. "Inuyasha...wench, get ready because soon, camp will be a living hell for you!" He said, not very threatening considering hew as the one with a bloody face. With that, he left.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked. She gave him a small smile and nodded.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." She said, turning to me. "I was so scared..." She gasped. Suddenly, I felt myself being squeezed to death.  
  
"Uhh...I just....uhh...don't like it when people do that kind of stuff." I said, stumbling on my words. I didn't know what to do, if I hugged her, she might think that I was molesting her or something, so I just patted her head, which, now that I look back on it was a truly stupid thing to do.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I had never been so happy to hear anyone's voice in my entire life. As soon as I heard "Kagome!" from Inuyasha, I felt so warm, and safe. Wait a minute... what am I thinking? Of course I did! I would have been happy to hear anyone wouldn't I?  
  
I broke away from Inuyasha, and thanked Miroku as well. He nodded. "No one messes with my girl." He said. Then he looked like he had just realized what he had said. "I mean as a friend." He squeaked, as Sango glared at him. Yup, something must have happened between the two. I nodded, I knew what he meant, like I said, he's always a good friend.  
  
"Party's over." Inuyasha told the rest of the people. They understood and left.  
  
"Kagome." Sango said, walking over to me. "Come on, let's get you into a new shirt before Miroku turns back to himself again." She said, but Miroku was at the door, glaring at Naraku.  
  
"Thanks again you two." I told them, giving both a quick kiss on the cheek, Inuyasha stared at me, and Miroku kept glaring at Naraku.  
  
"Kagome." Sango asked, we were sitting on her bed, and she was putting peroxide on my cuts.  
  
"Yea?" I asked, squinting from the stinging pain.  
  
"Stay clear of Naraku, just don't go near him for a while okay?"  
  
"What's wrong with you? You really took that seriously?" I asked.  
  
Sango nodded. "He gets obsessed with things, and now...it's you."  
  
A/N: Stupid ending I know. Review anyway please!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the past. Your just so kind *sniffle* *sniffle*  
  
Hee hee.  
  
Review pweese. *puppy face* 


	6. So Very Different

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! *sniff* *sniff* I'm so happy!  
  
GRRRRRR.....Sorry I didn't update sooner, but training and homework got in the way. And yeah. I was going to post this last night, but I couldn't get on fanfiction.net  
  
I slowly walked to the Gateway to Hell. (yes, I'm still keeping the lovely name I gave it.) For some reason, my hands shook as I approached the "door." I slowly turned the knob and walked in.  
  
Miroku was still standing at the door glaring. I tried not to laugh. It's only been like what, two hours? He really is a good friend.  
  
Inuyasha was currently lying on his bed, turned to Miroku, and lazily poking him with a long stick. Miroku didn't seem to notice though. I walked in, and he didn't realize I was there before I sat next to him.  
  
He jumped, clearly startled, and turned around.  
  
I tried my best to give him a smile, and he weakly smiled back, he's probably still a little startled that someone just appeared behind him out of no where. "I just wanted to say thank you." I said, still smiling.  
  
He just stared at me for a slight moment. "I...umm...just don't like that sort of thing." He said, stumbling on his words a little.  
  
I nodded, and he just sat there, staring at me.  
  
"Kagome, c'mon, we have to go and get ready for dinner." Sango poked her head in. I was thankful to her, it was getting a little awkward.  
  
When we stepped into the dining hall again, Inuyasha and Miroku were already there. They were sitting down at a table by themselves, and I couldn't help but notice that Miroku was STILL glaring at Naraku. Inuyasha was sitting there, poking him with his fork.  
  
Sango and I walked over to them with our trays of food, and sat across.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?", I asked, looking at Miroku. "His face is going to be stuck like that if he doesn't cut it out."  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Instantly, like magic, Miroku's expression changed into a happy grin.  
  
"Why, my dear Sango, if you felt this way, then you should've just" Sango didn't let him finish, and she silenced him with a slap. She sat back down, and went back to her food.  
  
It was then that Mr. Ken decided to go up again. I looked at his attire. Yep, that man has COMPLETELY ruined pink for me. He was wearing pink spandex and what looked like pink sox. Honestly, was he not loved by his mother or something?  
  
"Good morning all of you!" He said happily, dear Lord, it's NIGHT for crying out loud. Honestly, that man has problems! "Now, I have an announcement to make." He said. Duh, that's why your annoying us! "Tomorrow night, we'll be having a dance, that will happen every other Friday of the time you are here! Isn't that fun?" He asked, looking up to the ceiling, and struck another ridiculous pose. "They will all be casual. Just so you can say How's your dudey to all of your other fellow lil' campers." He said. Isn't that a lot of dances? Oh well. Mr. Ken got down from the stage, thank god too, because I would've thrown my knife at him if he stayed there any longer.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku asked, looking at her. She turned to him, and I swear, I saw her blush.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"Would you like to...umm...go to the dance wit...with....me?" He asked, sqeaking out the last part. I smiled, ooh, this is interesting. Sango looked down for a moment, she was staring down, and her bangs covered her eyes. I rolled my eyes, and jabbed her in the side with my bony elbow.  
  
She jumped, then looked at Miroku, and we were all exposed to her red face. My Kami, she looked like a cherry! "Y-yes..."  
  
Miroku looked at her joyfully. "Really?" She nodded. "Sango, will you consider baring my children?" He asked. The red tint of her face was still there only this time it was out of frustration.  
  
"Why....you..." Honestly, Miroku really ruined that moment.  
  
After dinner, Inuyasha and I stepped out, and started walking from the Dining Hall. "Where's Miroku and Sango?" I asked, after a few minutes. He shrugged.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
  
"I thought that YOU knew where we were going!" he growled at me. I frowned.  
  
"YOU were in the FRONT!" I said. "Gah, you're so... exausting." I plopped myself down onto the grass next to the lake shore we found ourselves next to.  
  
I felt the grass shuffle beneath me and knew he had just sat down next to me. I turned my face from him, focusing on the lake. I then noticed things floating on the surface. I couldn't tell what they were exactly, but there were many of them.  
  
"And you are careless." He said pointedly, I forgot about the floaty thingies, and turned to him once more.  
  
"ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD TO GO AND GET US LOST!" I yelled, turning to him in abnormal speed.  
  
"I'M NOT REALLY LOST YOU WENCH! I JUST TOOK YOU HERE TO ASK YOU TO THE DANCE!" He yelled at me. I felt my expression change. I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there and watched his face turn to a confused look, then a surprised one.  
  
"I just said that out loud didn't I?" He asked stupidly. I looked at him oddly, and nodded.  
  
There was a long silence. I wanted that silence to last forever, to always be there, getting lost into those beautiful golden orbs, his weird, but cute long, white hair, his...  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Miroku and Sango tumbled from behind a bush, doubling over from laughter. Soon, they were both on the ground, tears forming in their eyes.  
  
"You. Guys. Make. Such. A. Cute. Couple." Miroku panted, still laughing.  
  
Soon enough, they managed to stand up. They walked closer to us, then started laughing their heads off all over again. I rolled my eyes, Inuyasha was looking at me, I returned his gaze, and we both smiled, understanding each other completely...  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Inuyasha and I high-fived as if we were two crazed football fans, as the two spies surfaced. Both with surprised looks, they treaded around and saw us, then sent us both death glares.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha and I used the age old technique of "point and laugh". They walked away, leaving Sango and Miroku in the freezing cold water.  
  
When we were both back at their cabin, they climbed the wooden stairs to the wooden balcony, on which their two cabins were placed.  
  
"Well...um...goodnight." Inuyasha mumbled, and started to walk away from me to his cabin. I sighed, thinking about what he had asked earlier. Walking over to one of the chairs on the balcony, I suddenly noticed how cold it was, geez, it's summer! I shivered and sat down. The lounge chair was surprisingly comfortable, as I gazed up to the sky.  
  
I was a little startled when I heard something next to me, noticing that Inuyasha had just sat down next to me on the chair beside mine.  
  
'Is it just me or did it get warmer?' I thought.  
  
'Of course not you idiot, it's him.' The annoying voice in the back of my head said.  
  
'Sure'  
  
'It's true. Just admit it, you like him!'  
  
'I DO NOT!' I argued.  
  
'Yeah, sure....'  
  
'Okay, okay, he is kind of cute.' I admitted, defeated.  
  
'and.'  
  
'Nice'  
  
'...'  
  
'sweet'  
  
'...!'  
  
'OKAY OKAY! I LIKE HIM ALRIGHT!' I screamed in my head.  
  
'As long as you admit it.'  
  
"Umm...Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked me, interrupting me from talking to myself.  
  
"Oh...umm....heh heh...."  
  
"Can...I....um...ask you something?" He asked, turning away from me.  
  
'Oh kami, is he mad at me for before?' I thought hopefully. 'Okay.' I told myself. 'Be casual, don't freak out.'  
  
"Y-yeah?" My casual attempt didn't work out too well.  
  
"What I asked earlier..." He said quietly. 'Oh...that.' I didn't quite know what to say, so I decided to keep a 'casual' silence. "Well...um....do you?"  
  
'Just say yes.' The voice in my head said, disrupting me from the floaty feeling that was swimming through my veins, straight to my heart. Did I just say that?  
  
"Shut up." I told the voice.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked. 'Oooh...not good, I said that aloud.'  
  
"Umm...heh heh nothing." I said, sweat dropping in my own stupidity. I managed to stumble out. He turned to me. I didn't see his expression because I suddenly became interested in the stars once more.  
  
There's the Big Dipper. And the North Star. And the...if I don't look at him maybe he'll look away. And the little dipper. Is that Orion? 'Oh who are you trying to fool, that's not the Big Dipper OR the North Star OR The Little Dipper OR Orion. You've never been good at astronomy.'  
  
"I said shut up!" I told that stupid, annoying voice.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Inuyasha said, a confused look on his face (yes, I looked at him). Oh Kami, I just said that out loud again didn't I. Stupid voice.  
  
"Uh....heh heh...sorry, um...talking to myself again." Oh good job Kagome, make him think that you're a mad person. Great! Just GREAT! That thought, I didn't even need that annoying voice to tell me.  
  
Inuyasha looked at me weirdly, then smiled. "What? I'm so charming, you go crazy?" He asked cockily.  
  
How could someone change so easily, just now he seemed nervous, now he's just...just, HIMSELF!  
  
"Um.....no." I said. Oh great, now I show nervousness. I swear, I'm the worst when it comes to boys. 'Just don't look at his eyes, and you'll be fine' the voice said.  
  
'Oh, but their so gorgeous, and enchanting, and.'  
  
'Oh great, you looked.'  
  
'SHUT UP!' At least I didn't say that out loud this time.  
  
I turned back to the sky.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm not very good at this..." Inuyasha said, his cocky voice gone. THIS GUY IS SO CONFUSING!  
  
I turned to look at him. No! I looked at his eyes again! GRRRRRRR...I had to get out. I just HAD to. Tearing my eyes away from him, I walked to the sliding door, slid it open, and stepped inside.  
  
I stopped. My legs weren't moving. I didn't turn to look at him, but my mouth started to move, and my voice somehow came out. "By the way...I'd love to go to the dance with you." I said. I was amazed I had just said that. I didn't want to stay there, this time, I truly had to get away. Without waiting to look back, I walked fully into my cabin, and closed the sliding white door.  
  
I walked over to my bed, and collapsed on the confortable mattress ( did I mention that the cabins are exactly like hotel rooms, yes, this camp's cabins were that nice) I was still cold, and got under the covers, seeking it's warmth. But for some reason, no matter how much I buried into the soft blankets, I wasn't as warm as I had been sitting next to Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Sango's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Back from when they fell in the lake)  
  
I was laughing so hard, I didn't notice what Inuyasha and Kagome were doing before it was too late, and I was plunging into ice cold water. Honestly, it's summer, should water really be this cold? I looked around underneath, and realized that I didn't like it down there at all, I was pretty deep, and very dark, and it was creeping me out. I scrambled up to the surface.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha and Kagome were on the surface, laughing their heads off. Honestly, Miroku and I were freezing, and they were LAUGHING!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome started to walk away, still laughing hysterically.  
  
I watched them, still treading in the cold water.  
  
I felt myself get even colder, and I noticed that I was shivering violently. I made to climb out onto the grass, but I found that I had very little control of my arms and legs, and was surprised that I was still able to tread water. This wasn't right. It was SUMMER, and this lake was freezing. It felt as if there was ice in it. It's not possible for it to be this cold.  
  
"Sango? Aren't you getting out?" I heard Miroku's voice. He was on the land already.  
  
I tried to yell at him, that I could hardly move enough to keep my head above the water. It was then that I noticed Ice cubes next to me. But why? Why were there ice cubes here? Who would throw ice cubes into a LAKE?  
  
It was then that I felt colder. My vision began to go blurry. My body went stiff, and I couldn't move it at all, no matter how much I willed it to.  
  
"SANGO!?" I heard Miroku's voice.  
  
I managed to whisper "Miroku." Then, everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~Miroku's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was so busy glaring at Inuyasha and Kagome walking away after I had climbed out to notice that Sango was still in the freezing water.  
  
I heard faint whimpering and turned around. "Sango? Aren't you getting out?" I asked.  
  
Her mouth moved, but no voice escaped from it. She was shaking, and turning blue.  
  
"SANGO!?" I yelled, getting worried. She looked at me with pain in her eyes, and I heard her whisper my name, then, her eyes closed, and she began to go underneath the water.  
  
"SANGO!" I yelled once more. I rushed to the lake, and dove in. It was extremely deep considering that we were right by the shore of the lake.  
  
I could hardly see a thing. The lake was pitch black. It was no use. It felt like my eyes were closed.  
  
I frantically proceeded to grab around me. Ignoring the cold.  
  
I had to go back for air.  
  
"SANGOOOOOOO!!!" I yelled under the water, but of course, it didn't seem to make much sound. My eyes amazingly adjusted a little, and I saw her at the bottom. I saw her, but I couldn't get to her. I scrambled back to the top to get air, then went back down again. My heart racing in fear. When I was down there, my eyes weren't adjusted any more.  
  
No. What if she. No. She couldn't.  
  
Then, I saw her once more. I swam down and grabbed her limp body. I thanked Kami that things are much lighter underwater, as I swam up with her.  
  
I surfaced, and gasped for air. "Sango. Please. Be alive!" I panted, dragging her out of the water.  
  
Without thinking to call for help, I panicked. She was lying there, eyes closed, and her face a pale color.  
  
It was too pale. It was then that I noticed there were tears in my eyes. They couldn't be mistaken for the water because the water was freezing, they were warm. I know a man isn't supposed to cry, but I didn't want her to be dead. She couldn't be dead.  
  
"Sango..." I said, putting my head down, willing the tears to go back inside.  
  
"M-Miroku?"  
  
I looked up from the ground. Sango was lying there, she was shivering, but her eyes were open.  
  
"SANGO!" I yelled. I instantly grabbed her.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"I- I thought that you were...dead." I said, holding her closer.  
  
I noticed how close I was holding her. She was cold. Colder than I was.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Miroku? W-what h-happened? S-s-s-s-so c-cold." She whispered.  
  
"Shh." I said quietly. My only thought was to warm her up. I took off my hoodie jacket. It was wet, but hopefully, it would still warm her up a little, after all, all she had on was a tank top. (A?N: No, he's NOT being perverted.)  
  
Her eyes started to close. "So...sleepy." She whispered.  
  
I knew that if she fell asleep now, it was a possibility that she would never wake up.  
  
"NO! Sango! STAY UP!" I yelled, shaking her. Her eyes opened.  
  
"What?" She asked irritably.  
  
"Sango. Don't go to sleep." I said quickly. I had to get her to her cabin. It was pretty late, we left the dining hall late because we were playing poker. Would the staff still be up. They had to be! No, we don't have a curfew.  
  
I picked Sango up in my arms, and ran as fast as I could in the direction of the cabins. I couldn't help but notice that all of the lights were out, including the staff's cabins.  
  
Then, I reached the wooden balcony connecting our cabins. I flew up the stairs as fast as humanly possible, to see Inuyasha sitting alone on the balcony. He looked up, and his eyes widened. But I didn't stop to explain. I slid open the girl's cabin door, and rushed inside. Kagome looked up from underneath the covers as I turned the light on. She gasped when she saw me carrying an unconscious Sango. Instantly, she got up and out of her bed.  
  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?" She screamed. I didn't want to lay her on her bed, because then, if....no, when we get her conscious again, she could still sleep on dry and warm blankets. I rushed into the bathroom, getting the carpet wet.  
  
I placed her into the tub as gently as possible.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha appeared behind me. I turned the warm water on quickly making sure that it wasn't too hot.  
  
"Sango! Wake up!" Kagome yelled from beside me, shaking her friend. Inuyasha got a bucket, and we began spreading the water gushing from the spout, all over her I told Inuyasha and Kagome what had happened, leaving out a few details.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Sango's eyes started to open once more.  
  
"SANGO!" Kagome screamed, and got herself wet to by hugging her friend to death.  
  
"What. Are. You. Doing?!" Sango gasped. "Can't. Breathe."  
  
Kagome let go of her, and looked like she was going to start sobbing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sango asked, looking at me and Inuysha. I imagine that it would be quite odd for her to wake up in a tub with all her clothes on, and my jacket, Kagome hugging the life out of her, and two boys in the bathroom with them, one of whom, looked like he had been in the tub with her. I prayed to Kami that I wouldn't get a slap.  
  
"Oh....um..."  
  
"We better go now." I said quietly, tugging at Inuyasha's sleeve like a lost little boy. I didn't want to stay there with her. I couldn't stay there with her. I couldn't bare to see her like that, so helpless, and confused. It was too painful.  
I walked out of the bathroom, and out the cabin, once again getting the carpet wet.  
  
I walked around on the balcony, then sat down on one of the chairs, remembering how I had felt when I couldn't find her down there underneath the surface of the lake.  
  
I felt afraid. Very afraid. Like I was going to die myself. Or rather, a part of me. I couldn't see her at all. All I saw was blackness, like the darkness in my heart. I felt like I was grasping at air, nothing to hold onto in a great storm. I thought she was going to die. I thought I was going to die. I thought I would lose her. I thought I would lose myself.  
  
And that's when I knew. It was clear now, just the opposite of underneath the water. I was afraid I was going to die when I thought she was going to die. I'm happiest when she's happy. I'm saddest when she's sad. I knew, that what I felt wasn't just worry for my friend. Don't get me wrong, had it been Kagome, I would've been afraid. Had she died, I would kick and scream like a child, crying tears a man should never shed, but if Sango died...It was different. So very different. It was worry for something even more powerful than friendship...  
  
A/N: Cheesy I know. But I'm tired right now. Please review anyway! 


	7. Finding Your Heart

A/N: Sorry, I took a while on this chapter. I've been busy.  
  
Well, we're here with an interview with Miroku on the last chapter:  
  
Babykitsune: So, how what did you think about the last chapter?  
  
Miroku: No comment.  
  
Babykitsune: You're no fun. C'mon, where's the lively Miroku we all know and love?  
  
Miroku: *looks up* Will you consider bearing my-  
  
Babykitsune: *hits the stupid monk on head with trusty skillet* WHY YOU LITTLE!  
  
Ahem, well, I think this interview is over seeing as though our interviewee is unconscious. Sorry for the disappointed!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango's POV  
  
I woke up in my bed, and saw that Kagome had already gotten up. She was rushing around, stuffing her huge backpack. That's right. Today was our hiking trip.  
  
I slowly got out of bed. I felt the carpet underneath my feet. It felt like it was wet. It was then that the memories of last night came back to me.  
  
Miroku saved me. He saved my life. I remember seeing him right before I went underneath the water, then waking to his face, well actually his chest. His eyes held a worried look. Warm...kind eyes.  
  
I looked to the right and noticed that on the table was my clothes from last night, and next to them lay Miroku's gray, Quicksilver hoodie jacket. I walked over and picked it up. It was dry, and so were my clothes.  
  
"I blow dried them." Kagome's voice said from behind me. I turned and she was still hustling around the room, not even looking at me. I sighed and went to get ready myself, placing the jacket down on the table once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In the dining hall~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and I spotted Inuyasha and Miroku on our usual table.  
  
Kagome and I sat down across from them, and Kagome blushed. Ooh, something must've happened last night, not including my incident.  
  
I kept my head down during the meal so that I didn't have to face Miroku, but I knew that I would have too soon. After all, he is one of my best friends, besides, I had his jacket. Also, tonight was the dance.  
  
I could see Miroku watching me out of the corner of my eye. I was beginning to get very uncomfortable when I noticed that Mr. Ken decided to go up on the stage yet again. Has anyone ever told him that pink is SO NOT his color?  
  
~*~*~*~*~Kagome's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" I am sad to say that today's hike has been canceled." WHAT? All that packing for NOTHING?!?!? "However, your group leaders will be taking your group to different activities. According to the camp rules and regulations we are allowed to take you on different activities excluding hiking when it is raining like this." I looked outside. Hey, it's raining well, you learn something new every day. Mr. Ken stepped down from the stage.  
  
"Why are you guys so quiet?" Sesshoumaru asked me, he was sitting next to me.  
  
"Nothing." I squeaked nervously.  
  
"Oh really?" He asked. I nodded.  
  
"It's just that" I never got to finish because someone sitting across from me spoke up.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you better not be harassing her." Inuyasha growled. And as fast as you could say...hmm....I don't know, I've never been good at those things, so I'll just say in a blink of an eye the two brothers were locked in a glaring contest.  
  
Actually it was more of a grunt glare, open mouth to say something, then close it like a stupid fish, then grunt again, then growl contest. Wow, what skill! To glare and do all those things at the same time!  
  
Honestly though, to hate your brother because he's half Japanese!?!? That's just silly. I'm full Japanese and you don't see me running around glaring at myself. It's so annoying!  
  
The rest of the table and I watched with bored expressions as the two "brothers" engaged in a full out glare, grunt, growl contest.  
  
When breakfast was FINALLY over, we walked over to our cabins where we were supposed too meet, all getting drenched in the process from the hard rain. Goodness, it's like nature forgot that it was SUMMER, honestly, freezing lakes, cold winds, rain, what next snow?  
  
I looked up to the sky, as if I was expecting to see white drifting down, but of course, the weather wouldn't be that bizarre.  
  
"Er...Kagome?" I turned around. There was Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, trying hard not to look into those eyes of his.  
  
"I was wondering if we were still on for the dance tonight?" He asked. To my delight, there was a slight ingredient of hope in his voice.  
  
"Y-yea. O-of course." I stumbled out. What's wrong with me? Stuttering like that, I sure am dumb! It's just a GUY right?  
  
Right.  
  
Yes, just a guy.  
  
Just a guy.  
  
Nothing special...  
  
Just a guy.  
  
Inuyasha looked at me for a moment, then smiled. As soon as he smiled like that, I melted.  
  
Aw shit.  
  
He's NOT just a guy.  
  
He just HAD to smile didn't he? GRRRRRR  
  
I blushed at my thoughts, and quickly turned away from him.  
  
Oh man, I probably look like a cherry.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked. "You okay?" Grr... I shook my head furiously and who to come to my rescue but our counselor. Thank God.  
  
"Hello, my name is Motoko. I will be your group's leader." She smiled. I looked at her. She looked normal, which is more than I can say for a certain man who's a little too intact with his feminine side. "Now, can you tell me your names please?" She asked. Motoko was not very old at all. She looked to be only a few years older than us, and had long black hair, which was tied at the end in a ponytail much like Sango's always was. She was a little taller than me, but then again, almost everyone is taller than me.  
  
"I'm Kagome." I said.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Koga."  
  
"Ayame."  
  
"Rin." (A/N: Let's just say that she's the same age okie dokies?)  
  
"Well, it's nice too meet you everyone. As I said before, I'm Motoko Hanakata and I'm Mr. Ken's fiancée." She smiled.  
  
I almost choked. Did a pretty woman like that REALLY have to settle for a gay guy? Well, okay, so he's most likely not gay, but what I said about her being normal, well, I take it back now.  
  
"Anyway, I hope you like archery because today we will be working on different kinds of archery activities."  
  
I jumped for glee. ARCHERY! ARCHERY!  
  
No, really, I did.  
  
"ARHERY! ARCHERY! ARCHERY!" I skipped around the group, who all had BBIIIGGG sweat drops on their heads.  
  
Immediately, my bow and arrow popped out of nowhere, and I began shooting. The only problem was that I was having so much fun, I wasn't exactly opening my eyes, skipping around pulling back the arrows, then letting those suckers fly!  
  
"ARCHERY! ARCHERY! ARCHERY!" I shrieked happily, almost falling into the lake.  
  
"BWAAAAHHHHH!" I heard Inuyasha yell, there were a few shrieks from the girls, and I stopped to open my eyes.  
  
Inuyasha was on the ground with an arrow right next to his head. Miroku was underneath a nearby tree, cowering underneath an arrow that was stuck in the tree an inch over his head.  
  
"Uhh...heh heh heh..."  
  
"Umm...okay then, the first thing we will work on is...well, aiming." Motoko said looking at me.  
  
"Heh...heh...heh."  
  
"Well, since Kagome already has her bow and arrows, you can go ahead an start, and I'll go get some equipment for the rest of you." Motoko said, she walked off to a nearby shed. "Kagome, please shoot at the targets over there." She added, halfway to the shed.  
  
The others looked at me warningly. I smiled nervously, and took aim.  
  
I pulled back the arrow, feeling the softness of the light feather. I shot.  
  
Zoom.  
  
Bulls eye.  
  
I smiled. You see, over the years, I've always practiced archery, mostly because gramps said that it was the "miko" thing to do. I've never told anyone about my miko powers, not even Sango. I know I could trust her, but I didn't want to surprise her by telling her that her best friend is a powerful Miko with magical powers. Meaning that if I wanted to stay with my friends, I would have to control my powers.  
  
When I do archery, it feels like all of my troubles fly away with that arrow. All my worries just shoot away. And for those seconds that I'm aiming the arrow, and letting it fly, I'm free, flying with that arrow. That's why I love archery, and that's why I keep my bow and arrow with me at all times. Because nothing makes me feel that way. I know it sounds really corny, but that's how I feel, so shoot me.  
  
After lunch, which was a great dish of good food. Ok, it wasn't great or, good, and I highly doubt that it was even food, we got to go swimming, apparently Motoko gave up on Koga's archery skills, and told us to go to the pool instead.  
  
"Well, that means that I get to spend more time with my woman!" Koga said happily, he stepped next to me, and I nearly gagged as his arm slipped around my shoulders.  
  
"Oh! Look! There's the pool, c'mon Sango." I said eagerly, edging away from that wolf.  
  
Sango thankfully got the hint, and we both hurried away from the rest of the group, jumping and breaking the surface of the cool water.  
  
When we surfaced, the rest of them were already in the pool, and lo and behold, look who was wading by us now. Oh the irony!  
  
It's a good thing that I'm a strong swimmer, or I would've have to stay there longer, by...that!  
  
Unfortunately, I swam right by a certain pervert. And, well, you know the rest, so why bother to tell you?  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
BAM!  
  
I swam angrily stomped, well actually, swam away from my handy work, and found myself near Sango once more.  
  
"He just doesn't learn does he?" I said, sighing. She nodded, sighing as well.  
  
"Kagome, are you going to the dance with anyone?" She asked quietly.  
  
I looked at her serious face. I was about to say no, but that's when I remembered. With the crisis from last night, I almost forgot, even with the reminder from Inuyasha this morning. I nodded, "Inuyasha."  
  
Sango looked at me for a moment, then smiled. "I knew it!" She said happily. "Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She started to sing in a naïve little voice.  
  
The rest of the pool time consisting of two shrieking girls, one raging, one singing, swimming around the pool, one running, one chasing, until one of the girls caught up and there was more shrieking, on panting from fighting, one still singing.  
  
When we were back in the cabin, Sango's hair was sticking in various directions, and I was still glaring at her.  
  
"Awww....Chlorine make my hair stick." Sango whined to me, brushing the hair that I so carefully messed up. I slipped into my outfit, and laughed.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't joined the one girl choir, this never would have happened." I said, watching as she finally got her hair down to a semi- normal state.  
  
I was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top and a white skirt, Sango was wearing a white spaghetti strap with a black skirt. Yes, we looked like idiots standing next to each other, but hey, we weren't complaining. I was going to wear pink, but a certain counselor ruined that one for me.  
  
I smiled at her, and she growled back, as she gave her hair one last brush.  
  
It was then that the Doorway to Hell opened, and in stepped two boys.  
  
I looked over at Sango. FINALLY! After how many years of Miroku crooning love songs to her below her room window, and her throwing things like frying pans down at him.  
  
"Umm...hi Kagome." Inuyasha was stading in front of me, fidgeting with a loose string on his cargo pants.  
  
"Oh...um...hi." I said, nervously.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Silence.  
  
More silence.  
  
Oh I hate silences  
  
Silence.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Silence.  
  
Sango's POV  
  
When we were finally at the Dining Hall, the dance was set up, and everyone was there already. (Kagome and Inuyasha just stood there, staring at each other for about half an hour.)  
  
I was talking to Ayame, while Miroku was somewhere, trying the food.  
  
"Why aren't there any adults here?" I asked her.  
  
Ayame looked around. "I don't know, I didn't notice. A bit strange isn't it?" The only person even close to an adult was the DJ, but even he looked about our age. Ayame shrugged and changed the subject.  
  
"Do you think Koga will ever....like me?" She asked all of a sudden. It was a well known fact that she liked Koga...a lot, but it was another known fact that Koga, well, you know.  
  
"Ayame, I don't really-" I was cut off when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around and there was Miroku.  
  
"You're a life saver." I sighed, as he led me to the dance floor, after saying goodbye quickly to Ayame. I remembered last night and blushed thinking about the irony of that sentence. He smiled at me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
I was surprised for a bit, then remembered he was my 'date'. We were just friends...right? I mean, he could never think of me as more than that. Right? I hesitantly put my arms around his neck, hoping he wouldn't do anything to live up to his hentai reputation.  
  
He didn't.  
  
~*~Narrative~*~  
  
Koga looked as if he were about to murder someone, namely Inuyasha. He was watching the couple dance, surely only incurring his rage.  
  
"Kagome, why are you dancing with, with that?" He yeled, walking, well, stomping to the two.  
  
Kagome looked stunned for a moment, then glared daggers at the boy in front of her, no, not Inuyasha you incompetent fools, Koga. (A/N: I like that Incompetent fool! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *authoress gets dragged off to madhouse*) She watched as Koga looked back at her, clearly afraid that she was glaring at him. This was the last song of the dance, and Kagome didn't want to miss it.  
  
"Gee, maybe because I want to?!" She said sarcastically, then she closed her eyes and turned her head from him, only to rest it against Inuyasha, making the boy blush.  
  
Koga looked at Kagome, then at the red Inuyasha, fire soon appeared in his eyes.  
  
"Get away from my woman!" He growled menacingly.  
  
"Who said she was your woman?" Inuyasha growled back, he glared at Koga, but still swayed Kagome back and forth to the music.  
  
"Why...you...sunnava..." Koga brought back his fist, and punched Inuyasha, sending him hurdling over the fruit punch table, giving the table a whole new meaning. Kagome fell, but Koga grabbed her before she could hit the floor.  
  
Inuyasha slowly got up, oblivious to the screaming girls around him and the calls of "fight, fight, fight!". He got up, and charged at Koga, he brought his fist back, and using the force he had got from running, slammed into the teenager, causing Kagome to once again fall, and once again be caught, this time by Inuyasha.  
  
Koga slid back across part of the wooden floor. He winced a bit, and got up, Inuyasha paid no attention to him.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry, are you okay? That freak didn't hurt you did he?" He asked, setting her back steadily on her feet. She smiled at him and nodded, then, he saw her eyes widen.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Shatter  
  
Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha!". As she watched him fall in front of her, she shielded herself from the shards of glass, flying in all directions, and winced as some of the glass pierced her skin.  
  
Inuyasha fell, and in front of her now, was Koga, standing there with a broken top of a glass Ginger ale bottle. He had brought down the bottle on Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Koga!" Kagome screamed in anger, terrified at what had just happened.  
  
Sango and Miroku came, pushing through the crowd that had gathered around them.  
  
"You bastard!" Kagome screamed at Koga.  
  
"But, Kagome, now we can be together."  
  
"Why...you..." Kagome stood up and stepped closer to Koga. She slapped Koga across the face with all the power she could possibly muster. " Kono Aitsu Achi Ike Yo!" (A/N: means Get lost you creep.)  
  
Koga stood there, his hand resting on his right cheek, eyes as wide as big as two tennis balls. The hall went quiet, as the "Fight! Fight! Fight!"s stopped. Kagome stood there, her hand still on in the position it was after smacking him.  
  
Koga turned on his heel, and ran out of the hall, and out into the night.  
  
Kagome felt bad for a while, but then heard a moan from below her, and looked down. She forgot about the creep and kneeled down next to Inuyasha, who was slowly regaining consciousness.  
  
"Inuyasha...Sango, Miroku, help me." Kagome said, looking around, and deciding to get Inuyasha out of there before someone called the counselors to the mysteriously un chaperoned dance. (A/N: I think I spelled that wrong, so sue me.)  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded, and Miroku grabbed one of Inuyasha's arms, and Kagome the other. Sango began to tell the crowd off, and got Ayame and some other girls to help her clean up.  
  
When they were by the cabins, Miroku spoke up, breaking the silence, "Kagome, you can handle this right?" He asked, letting go of Inuyasha, leaving his weight entirely on Kagome. She looked at him for a while, then nodded. Miroku smiled, and ran to help the others clean up. Kagome watched, a little startled, she figured he just wanted to get to Sango, not knowing that he really wanted to give the two some 'alone time'.  
  
She shifted Inuyasha and proceeded to help him up the stairs to the balcony. He was conscious, but a little, no, very shaky on his feet. She slid open the screen door to his room and stepped inside.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I was relieved when I sat Inuyasha down on the couch. He smiled at me, and leaned against it. I ran to my room through the room connecting door and ran to the mini fridge in our room. I tore off part of one of my shirts that I wear only to sleep anyway, and placed some ice into it. I tied it securely and raced back to the boy's room.  
  
"Here." I said, sitting down next to him. His eyes were closing slowly, then flickering back open. "Don't go to sleep okay." I asked, concerned, we learned in first aid class that if you ever get hit on the head hard, Do. Not. Go. To. Sleep. No matter what.  
  
"Yeah." He said weakly, his eyes closed again, then opened.  
  
I dabbed the back on the side of his head where he was hit with the ice. He winced, and I looked at the ice pack. The fabric of my once whit shirt was now tinted in red blood.  
  
I parted his hair carefully, and saw the wound, it was bleeding, but not too much. "Is this okay?" I asked, once again dabbing but more carefully this time.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Kagome." He asked after a while. I stopped dabbing and looked at him.  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"What about you....aren't you hurt?" He asked. I thought about what he had said and soon realized the stinging on my bare arms and parts of my face. I looked at my arms, and saw cuts dripping blood from where the glass shards flew at me.  
  
"I'm fine." I said, his wound was much more serious, and I was worried, what if something happened?  
  
"Good." He said, he then looked down.  
  
"Inuyasha..." praying he wasn't sleeping, I lowered my head, to look at him. His head however propped up at the exact moment, and somehow, our faces were about two inches apart from each other.  
  
I didn't want to, but I had no choice, and I gazed into those two golden orbs once more.  
  
I felt like I was floating on air, as if my thoughts were all cleared, and all I knew was Inuyasha. He leaned closer to me, and I to him.  
  
Closer  
  
Closer.  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
I waited, but felt nothing, I opened my eyes and gasped.  
  
I wasn't in the same place.  
  
I was...at my old school.  
  
It was raining hard, and water was cascading down my face. But it wasn't only water, it was warm, and my eyes were burning.  
  
I was....crying.  
  
I looked around and looked at the ground, I was much lower than I usually am, despite the fact that I'm short anyway.  
  
It was then that I saw someone in front of me.  
  
"Inu...Yasha?" He was Inuyasha, but he looked younger. Much younger. I gasped. I hadn't spoken. I had no voice.  
  
"Here, I got this for you." I heard myself speak, but my voice was higher, younger. I felt my arms move up and I placed something around his neck.  
  
I looked what I had just placed, and there it was, the rosary I had just saw, right before I was here.  
  
"Arigato Goasimasu." He said. I sighed, and decided there was nothing I could do, I had no voice, I had no control over my body. I might as well just sit here in this dream.  
  
"Here. Turn around." He said, and now, I couldn't just sit here, I looked at what he was holding, and there was the pendant I had never taken off...I don't know why, but I'm not sure where I had gotten it. Was this dream....not a dream? Was this reality, something that really happened? Wouldn't I remember something like this?  
  
"I love it thanks." My voice said. I felt like crying this was so sweet, but was it truly real?  
  
I felt my arms go around the little boy, and hold him tightly.  
  
"Bye." My voice whispered as we parted. I felt my legs move, and then stop. I turned around, and started to run, straight back into the boy's embrace.  
  
"I'll never forget you."  
  
I watched as he stepped away and into a car.  
  
I stood there, watching as the car disappeared.  
  
My vision began to blur, until it was completely black.  
  
When my vision slowly began to come into focus once more, I saw that I was in a dimly lighted dark room.  
  
I looked around, very confused.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked out loud. I looked around, all I saw was black.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to come." I spun around, startled by a voice.  
  
I gasped.  
  
A/N: Hah! Don't worry, it's not a cliffhanger, I just wanted to scare you. Muahahahahahaha! *Get's hit by flying frying pans.* Okay, Okay, back to the story.  
  
~~~~  
  
This girl standing in front of me, looked just like me.  
  
She stood there, staring at me, but she didn't look just like me, not totally, just the way I looked....in fourth grade.  
  
"Who...are you?" I asked.  
  
She smiled at me. "I'm...you!" She said happily.  
  
"I....what? How?"  
  
She sighed, and sat down on the floor.  
  
I raised an eyebrow as she got up a little and went into a head stand.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. Look, I'm you. The part that you left behind." She said, as if that were something you went around saying every day.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, getting a little annoyed at her behavior at a time like this.  
  
"You don't remember anything do you?"  
"About..." I realized that was a stupid thing to say.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I grew up to be this dense, about what I just showed you!"  
  
"Doing a headstand?" I asked.  
  
"Grrrr...." She said, then seemed to taked a deep breath, and said "About Inuyasha, and what you just saw about you on that day."  
  
"I don't know what you're-"  
  
"I know you just saw it, what happened when you said goodbye to Inuyasha."  
  
I gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha..." So that was him.  
  
"Yes, you see after he left.....how do I put this, you told Sango that you wanted to forget him." She said, continuing to take deep breaths. "She didn't take you seriously at first, and just thought you were just depressed, which you were. Well, I mean...we were, you revealed to Sango what you were, with your Miko powers and everything, and told her that you could make you forget."  
  
"I..what?"  
  
She sighed once more, and closed her eyes. "You used your powers to forget about Inuyasha. You wanted both of you too forget everything so that you wouldn't have to go through the pain that you had felt. Sango was forced to sit and watch as you revealed to her your powers, and used them to cast me here."  
  
"What are you talking about? Just who are you anyway?" I asked, slowly trying hard to take this all in.  
  
"Look, I know this is hard to understand, but I am you. The part that you sent away. Your memories. I'm...you, a part of you. You see, when you cast your memories away, your knowledge of being a miko was still very small. You didn't have enough spiritual power to fully get rid of me. You didn't destroy me, only sent me here. You only sent me to a deep part of your heart. So that you just got rid of me, but didn't completely get rid of me."  
  
My head hurt. This was confusing. I didn't understand. So, I'm in my heart right now? Interesting.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
She sighed, and got out of her headstand. "I've had so long to prepare what I would say when the time came to tell you. I forgot about how hard it would be to understand."  
  
I sighed too, and sat down next to her.  
  
"I don't know what is going on." I said quietly. "But I just need to know, exactly what happened?"  
  
She looked at me. "I...when you used your powers, you sent a part of you away. You cared deeply for Inuyasha, so deep, that he became a part of you. That's why I'm here, I'm the part that you sent away. I'm you, just...departed. You know when you had that yard sale?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You felt something, when your mom asked you if she could sell your dog toy, and you said now, but didn't know why?"  
  
I thought back, and remembered. "Yea."  
  
"That was me. Something deep inside of you told you that you couldn't sell that toy. And why you never took that necklace of yours off. Because somehow, you knew of my presence, you remembered in the back of your mind, that that was from your first and last love."  
  
I remembered. "Yes, I only knew someone special gave that to me."  
  
She nodded. "Yea, I could tell you that much. But I couldn't reach you. The spell you used was too strong."  
  
"So...why now?" I asked. "What is it that I can come here?"  
  
She smiled at me. "Because part of what you said was that you didn't want to remember unless you met him again. You didn't think that would happen though."  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!?" I heard a voice. It was...Innuyasha's, coming from all directions.  
  
The girl looked around, then smiled. "Look Kagome, he's calling you. You kind of passed out, so now before you go back, you must make a decision."  
  
"What is it?" I asked. This was getting too weird, but hey, might as well finish it.  
  
"Do you want me back? Do you want to remember everything that happened, and for Inuyasha to remember it too? Do you want to undo that spell you used? If not, you'll forget everything that happened here."  
  
I thought for a second. "So...you're like, Inuyasha too?" I asked.  
  
She looked at me. "Kind of, I'm mostly the result from your spell, now do you want to remember or not? If you say yes, you'll remember everything, but you won't remember our meeting here. So do you?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes."  
  
She smiled, and reached out a hand to me. "Take my hand."  
  
I looked at her, and reached out. The moment one of my fingers touched each other, we were engulfed by a pink light. It was blinding, and everything started to spin.  
  
It was then that something strange happened.  
  
It was if I was blind and had just seen light for the first time.  
  
Memories came to me, and flashed before my eyes.  
  
Inuyasha...  
  
I knew him since I was really young, and he left after fourth grade.  
  
I had loved him so much.  
  
I had loved nothing more in my life.  
  
That's why I could never take my pendant off.  
  
Why I refused to sell my stuffed dog at the yard sale we had three years ago.  
  
That's why....because somewhere deep in my heart, I had remembered him.  
  
I opened my eyes, and there he was.  
  
A/N: Hahahahaha. That was confusing wasn't it? Yes, I was confusing myself typing it! I'm pathetic I know.  
  
Anyway to clear it up, Kagome won't remember meeting "herself" all she remembers is her past.  
  
No worries, Inuyasha will too. He went through the same meeting with little Kagome, but won't remember it, so he won't remember that she has powers.  
  
Hee hee. Yes, very confusing. Muahahahahahahaha! Please review! PPPPLLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE! *smiles sweetly* 


	8. so close to heaven

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!  
  
Here's just a few things and stuffs:  
  
kaGoMechiK You really sound like me you know that? LoL. Yep just like me. *sobs* I'm so happy. Yes I am weird. Be afraid, be very, very afraid. We confused people have to stick together! Muahar!  
  
KAGOME768 Oooh. I want me one o' those! *stars glow in eyes* *steals inuyasha plushie* Muahar! MINE! ALL MINE! *Hugs so hard the stuffing comes out*  
  
Mr.Mean Thank you for always reviewing by the way. I know I noticed that too. Too mushy. But don't worry I am a VERY disturbed and angsty person when I'm not going crazy. So no worries There. Will. Be. Heartbreak. *smiles and goes crazy again*  
  
Joya Sagrada Hmm...I had to wear a costume like that once for losing a bet. *sobs histerically* Oh. The. Horror!  
  
Hamaguri Tee hee heee... I know, I realized that like a second after I posted it. *sobs* I'm so stupid cuz I couldn't decide on a name.  
  
Yamaki mmm pineapples...  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't put all of you who reviewed on. *sheds tear* Cookies to all of you!  
  
Wahhhh...I'm such and idiot! Muahar! Tee hee hee. I'm tired.  
  
Anyways, I wrote this during social studies. I'm. a bad. Girl. No worries though, the teacher wasn't really teaching she was just talking to this guy in our class who's really stupid so... *cough* NICK *cough*  
  
And I worked on it during English, but we had study period and I was done with my homework so...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
"Kagome? Kagome?"  
  
I moaned softly and my vision slowly came back into focus. "Inu...yasha?" The person in front of me smiled.  
  
"You okay?" He asked warmly. "You passed out."  
  
I nodded slowly. But when my head was down from nodding, I noticed something.  
  
Around the boy's neck was a beaded rosary. I gazed at it for a second, as thoughts flooded into my mind.  
  
I know that rosary...  
  
So familiar...  
  
First Love...  
  
True love...  
  
Fourth grade...  
  
Spell...  
  
Forget...  
  
Meet again...  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
It's...him. The boy from my dreams. I knew him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I gasped he looked at me skeptically. I thought for a second. Would he remember me? Why is it that I hadn't recognized him earlier? (A/N: Remember, she doesn't remember her meeting with herself. Weird I know, I have a VERY messed up mind.)  
  
"What is it?" He asked, looking as if I were going crazy. I wasn't too sure if I wasn't myself.  
  
I thought about what to say. Saying Do you remember me would sound rather odd wouldn't it? There would be no doubt in his mind that I am crazy.  
  
"Umm...do you...no who I am?" I asked, mentally smacking myself on the head. Yes, that's MUCH better.  
  
He looked at me for a moment.  
  
Silence...  
  
Silence...  
  
More silence  
  
I'm going to die...  
  
Slowly, he began to move. He got up, and walked to the table. I was relieved that he could walk, his head must be feeling better. He came back to the couch, carrying a wooden box. I looked at him skeptically, but his eyes were on the box. I lowered my gaze to it as well.  
  
It was just a box, but it was beautiful. The wood was smooth and shiny, and it was beautifully crafted and carved so that a dog and cat were engraved on the top lid.  
  
I watched as he opened the lid silently. I'll tell you if my eyes keep widening, I would look like an alien pretty soon. They widened when I saw what the content of the bow were.  
  
A/N: Muahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Muahahahahhaha!  
  
Ok, ok, that's not the end of the chappie. It's too short of course! ^_^ I just wanted to scare you!  
  
*Dodges flying frying pans.*  
  
Okay, Okay, yeesh, here.  
  
^_^  
  
"Inuyasha...I-is...is that?" My eyes fixed on the pictures, neatly piled in the box.  
He nodded. "It's us." He said quietly, avoiding my gaze. So...he did remember. Why hadn't he spoken up earlier?  
  
He took the stack in one hand an handed them to me.  
  
I looked from the stack, to him, and back to the stack. I slowly reached out and took the pile.  
  
I looked at the top picture, a little girl dressed in a cute, blue kimono was holding a balloon in one hand, and a boy's hand in the other. I smiled when my eyes went to the bow. He had white hair, gold eyes, and was wearing a baggy red yukata. Both were smiling, and as I scanned the picture, I could almost, no, I could remember that night. I could almost hear the sounds of the merry go 'round music, the children yelling and laughing, the vendors calling.  
  
"I remember this!" I said excitedly, instantly changing the moment's volume.  
  
It wasn't long before we were laughing and talking about all the pictures in the stack. It was a strange feeling to be with someone whom I haven't seen in years, and who I had cared for so much. It was as if a part of me were back in place.  
  
"Remember this?" He asked, when we were almost done with the pictures and reminiscing down the stroll along memory lane.  
  
I laughed. "Yeah." I said. Amazed at how much I had remembered from so long ago.  
  
In this picture, there was a little Miroku, kneeling on one knee, holding out a ring he had bought from a vending machine. There was a blushing little Sango standing over him with wide eyes.  
  
"Too bad we don't have a picture of after that!" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
I giggled, yep, he asked her to marry her in THIRD grade might I add, and then tried to grope her in THIRD grade, and got hit on the head with a REALLY big dictionary.  
  
I reached over him and put that picture behind the stack, to view the next one, we were both still laughing hysterically, that ended however, when we did view the next one.  
  
"And...I remember this." I said quietly.  
  
"Sango took it, she sent it to me after I left." He said, just as quietly.  
  
This photograph was one memory I didn't want to remember. The day I had dreaded so much. It was the next day when I cast a spell....I wonder, why didn't that spell work? I shrugged it off, and continued to look at that picture.  
  
On that photograph was a little girl with black hair, hugging a boy with white hair. The picture looked as if it were taken from a distance away, but I could still see what it was. It was the day when he left. The rain gave it away, and so did the car behind us. And the fact that Sango was underneath shelter when she took this picture.  
  
Inuyasha looked at me. "I watched you get smaller, and smaller. You just stood there in the rain. I remember one thing though...you didn't give me and answer from what I had told you earlier that day."  
  
I tried to avoid his eyes, but I couldn't. "I..." I remembered fully what had happened, and that I had given him an answer...it was just too late.  
  
Before I could get another word out, I felt something on my lips. Something warm and comforting. I closed my eyes, longing for that warmth, as his arms wrapped around me, holding me closer.  
  
I felt him gently pushing me down, deepening the kiss, as I leaned against the arm of the couch, pulling him closer to me.  
  
I was in heaven in his arms. There's a song like that. But I don't want to think about that right now. Looks like I'll have to change a certain door's name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~1 Week Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango's POV  
  
We were sitting by the lake eating lunch, sitting by a few rocks and once again, Inuyasha and Kagome were playing their little game.  
  
Miroku and I sighed as they both engaged in another pointless game. I almost gagged on my lunch when it started.  
  
"So, this girl you like...what's her name?" Kagome asked, grinning.  
  
"I can't tell you that!" Inuyasha said playfully. He then smirked, "What's this guy's name?" He asked.  
  
"Ha! I'm not going to tell you! SO, what's her hair color?" Kagome asked.  
  
He grinned, "Black, what's his?"  
  
"I'm not telling!" She said, sticking her tongue out. "What's the first letter in her name?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked for a moment, then said, "K. And his?"  
  
Kagome looked rather happy, oh wow, yesterday we only got to the two last names, maybe tomorrow, we'll get the second letter of the first name two! Oh joy.  
  
"I." Kagome said, blushing a bit.  
  
Miroku and I both groaned, giving the two deadpan looks. It was then that I broke. "Okay, you two, this is getting RIDICULOUS! Yeesh, you would think that after the KISS you would figure out that you two are CRAZY for each other!" I screamed, startling the two off their places on two rocks.  
  
"Yeah," Miroku chimed in, "Now, I'm not sure if you two are just crazy." He said, looking as if he were about to burst out laughing.  
  
"I know, I mean, c'mon, staring at each other all day, Inuyasha I know you snuck in last night only to play this stupid game. Let me tell you two bakas something. Inuyasha the boy Kagome likes is named Inuyasha! And ding ding ding, he has white hair, and golden eyes, he is tall, and his last name is Hanyou. And Kagome, the girl Inuyasha here likes is named Kagome and ding, ding, ding, she has black hair, and blueish brownish eyes that change color sometimes, and her last name is Higurashi." I screamed.  
  
"Yeah, how could you two be so DUMB?" Miroku said, though still eating his somen salad. (A/N: Yummy! ^_^) "I mean, what other boy has white hair, and is named, Dog Demon Half Demon anyway?" He said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at us for a second with blank looks.  
  
Silence  
  
Silence  
  
Silence  
  
More silence.  
  
"So, what cabin is she in?"  
  
"AARRRGGGGH!" I screamed, and sat back down on the big rock next to Miroku.  
  
"You might as well give up." Miroku said. I glared at him, he shut up.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
After dinner, Inuyasha and I found ourselves once again by the lake.  
  
I sighed and sat by the shore. Once again, I smiled when I felt the grass next to me shift and knew that he had sat next to me.  
  
We sat there, enjoying the silence. It wasn't one of those silents that you go crazy and what to tear yourself apart, it was one of those comforting silentses (A/N: I know that's not a word, so sue me!) that you just sit and hope never ends.  
  
"Kagome..." He broke the silence, not that I minded of course, but his voice sent a chill up my spine, and let me tell you, it wasn't from fear.  
  
"Y-yes?" I stumbled, it's a good thing that it was night tine and that he couldn't see that my face was presumably red with embarrassment.  
  
"You know who we were talking about earlier?" He asked. I froze...Oh no, here it comes.  
  
"The girl you like?" I asked stupidly.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Silence  
  
Silence  
  
Silence  
  
"She's sitting next to me..." He mumbled quickly.  
  
A million colors flashed before my eyes as I heard those words. It was as if I had just won a million dollar lottery, only...better. I don't know what I was doing while I was enjoying that confession, but I was most likely making a fool out of myself.  
  
"I- I- Umm...Me?" I asked, looking around, and pointing to myself stupidly, hey, I could be wrong, for all I know, he could be in love with an ant.  
  
He looked at me, then looked around him, as if to say, 'do you see anyone else here?'  
  
I mentally slapped myself on the head for this one.  
  
'How could you be so dumb? It was OBVIOUS he liked you.' The annoying voice in my head decided to pop out.  
  
Ah shut up.  
  
'Well, what are you waiting for...kiss him!'  
  
I'm not just going to throw myself onto him like some kind of- But before I could finish talking to myself, my conversation was interrupted.  
  
A/N: Now, this is where that annoying authoress comes on and tells you that this is a cliffie. But, I couldn't do that to you so...  
  
*Narrative*  
  
Kagome felt warmth on her soft lips. And because her eyes were still opened, they were able to grow to the size of tennis balls.  
  
"I-Inu..." She tried to speak, but soon gave in. Her eyes closed and returned the passionate yet soft kiss. She felt a pair of strong arms encircle themselves around her tiny waist.  
  
He gently pushed her down onto the soft, moist grass, as the kiss deepened.  
  
Kagome broke the kiss, opening her eyes and taking in the air. She had been in total heaven, this wasn't the first time they had kissed but for some reason, this one felt different, he liked her, and there was no doubt in her mind.  
  
Inuyasha's legs were next to hers, and two of his hands were at either side of her neck He held himself up over her, and smiled down. She blushed a bit, but then returned the smile.  
  
He then leaned down once more and embraced her.  
  
The two were lost in bliss, so lost, that they were unaware of a pair of eyes, slowly becoming two very envious slits...  
  
A/N: Muahahahahaha! I'm sooooo evil. Please review. Please *puppy dog eyes* Sorry so short by the way... 


	9. Kidnapped

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been pretty dam busy. Well, from here on, the story isn't as happy, fluffy, and humorous, it gets to be more of a drama/romance rather than humor/ romance, so I'm going to change that. If you don't like that stuff you might want to stop reading the story because it's going to get a lot more serious. I'll still throw in some humor no worries! ^_^ @ ( _) @  
  
And just to Mr. Mean heartbreaks coming up! YaY! LoLz.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To See You Again  
  
By: Baby Kitsune  
  
Disclaimer: How can I possibly own Inuyasha when he owns ME? *sighs* Silly,  
silly people...  
  
His voice trembled slightly. It wasn't as if it were the first time he had ever talked to this horrible man. It was simply that he always had feared him. The way that he liked dark places. Now, he was in the dark even more, since he had "disappeared" from camp.  
  
The room they were in for example... The candle's soft, gloomy light was all that lit up the place. The man's features were faintly tinted, so that he could only see fractions of his face.  
  
"M-My L-Lord?" He asked, voice shaking.  
  
"What is it?" The man's voice was calm. At least it would seem to be calm to someone like you or me, but to the little guy sitting in front of him, it was cold, malicious, and death stricken frightening.  
  
"Why does it have to be her? If I might ask... Aren't there many oth- " He chose his words carefully, but was cut off.  
  
As if he knew what the man cowering in front of him was going to say, he spoke in his spine chilling voice "Because...Inuyasha loves her. And what better way to destroy, than to destroy from the heart? Besides, I have my reasons." His voice was now full of ice, as his tone had a humorous tone to it. "Now, hurry, no plan carries out itself. Bring the girl to me."  
  
"Y-yes m' lord!" Relieved to be away from the presence of the man, he got up quickly and hurried off, away from the man in the shadows.  
  
Away from Lord Naraku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Kidnapped  
  
It had been three weeks since Inuyasha and Kagome had become an "official couple". Wherever Kagome went, she would be the recipient of nasty looks of envy, cold glares of hate, and the occasional "What a slut!" comment. The truth was that Inuyasha had become a pretty popular guy, he was dating Kagome Higurashi, whom many boys had been harboring feelings for.  
  
That meant ALL the girls wanted him. Just the fact that Kagome had him, made them want him even more, as if he were some sort of prize to show off to everyone. Every girl, well almost everyone in the female population of Camp Saotome hated Kagome with all their living beings. They envied her. Why did she get the hunk? Why did SHE get Inuyasha? Why was SHE so lucky?  
  
The lucky thing was that Inuyasha was always with her to throw some cold glares to the girls harassing the poor girl, causing them to turn red, and turn away in embarrassment. Sure Kagome loved being with Inuyasha. To have him back once again.  
  
It was only fair wasn't it? She knew him all those years ago.  
  
Then again, many years have passed, why should they make much of a difference when the two were so much different now?  
  
The fact was that they were together now, and that was that. So why couldn't the other girls just leave her alone? It's not as if Inuyasha were the only boy on the planet.  
  
Kagome told herself that over and over as she sat beside the lake. She was alone, and alone was good. It wasn't that she didn't like Inuyasha being with her most of the time, but sometimes she just needed some time to think.  
  
Kagome smiled as she watched to swans glide so gracefully over the lake. She watched, thinking of how the swans seemed so much like her. To everyone else, they look so graceful, peaceful and free, they are together, and with each other's company are gliding across the lake with no worries. However, in reality, they are working hard underneath the surface, their legs paddling madly, trying to keep afloat.  
  
"Hey..." Kagome smiled. Her alone time was over, not that she minded all that much. She felt Inuyasha sit next to her.  
  
"What's up?" He asked, pulling her closer. Kagome smiled, watching the two swans fly away into the sunset.  
  
"Nothing." She replied dumbly, as she scooted herself closer to Inuyasha, admiring his warm embrace.  
  
"You still going to the dance tonight?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Of course. You'll be there won't you?" She smiled at him. It was obvious, if he was going, she was sure to be there...and so would about 5 dozen other girls, Kagome had to make sure she made it clear that He. Was. HERS.  
  
Kagome had the urge to fall asleep, but thoughts flooded into her mind. Thoughts of her childhood. Thoughts of the feeling of finding him once more.  
  
It seemed strange, to see a long lost friend, especially when that person was more than a friend. For all she knew, he could've been dead. They had lost contact completely. Perhaps it would've been too painful to write? For whatever the reason, it didn't matter, Kagome knew that, because they were together now.  
  
She gazed out to the lake, softly reflecting the setting sun. She loved the lake. And she still had seven more weeks of it to admire. Their summer had been extended because their school was being renovated.  
  
"C'mon Kag, let's go." Inuyasha said, gently pulling Kagome up to her feet. "We're going to be late." Tonight was yet another dance at Camp Saotome.  
  
Hand in hand they walked to their cabins, oblivious to the two men standing behind them.  
  
"Go," One said to the other. In a the blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving the other to chuckle in the sunset. "Soon Inuyasha...soon..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the dance~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When you're a teenager, there's nothing more relaxing than to punch a hole in either your bathroom wall, your plastered bedroom wall, or a younger sibling.  
  
Well, when you're name is Kagome Higurashi, there's nothing more relaxing than to get lost in two certain golden orbs.  
  
And, when your name is Sango Taiyou, you watch two certain people dancing, and roll your eyes at their "mushiness", then punch a certain pervert for...well, you probably know the story.  
  
The music filled the air of the room, decorated by balloons and streamers. Kagome sighed, maybe, just maybe this could last forever, the song playing a soft, melodic beat, no one yelling, screaming, or people in pink telling you to hike here and run there, and climb up this, and be careful not to fall off that. Everything was peaceful, everything just seemed so...right.  
  
She looked up and caught him watching her. She smiled. There was nothing like it, the way Inuyasha gazed at her, straight into her own eyes, as if she were the only one on the earth, or at least the only one who mattered to him, and that's what mattered to her. It was one of the many things she loved about him.  
  
Wait a minute...she...loved him? Surely not so soon. Sure she told herself that when she was younger, but that was a long time ago, a lot can change and that included her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, as if reawakening her, she jumped, then blushed and nodded. Why worry about love? She liked him, wasn't that enough for now?  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku watched with narrowed eyes.  
  
They were so close.  
  
Too close.  
  
Look at the way he's looking at her...and she's accepting it.  
  
She would NEVER let Miroku get THAT close! It wasn't fair. What did he ever do?  
  
He watched as Sango smiled her brilliant smile, only not at him, at that bastard...Kuranosuke. (A/N: Okie dokiez, just so you know, Kuranosuke appeared in episode 78, Aiming for Sango, Only You. Apparently, she and the rest of the demon slayers went to his village six years ago to slay a demon, and he fell in LoVe! LoLz. Anyway, it turns out that at the end, another Sango and Miroku moment is thwarted by SOMEONE's pervertness, but at least there was a lot of Sango and Miroku in the episode! (! Okay, back to the story)  
  
"Watcha doin'!?" Miroku jumped and spun around, too see an all smiles Kagome. Miroku sighed, and looked down.  
  
Kagome cocked her head and lowered her face. "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing his face. Receiving no answer, she looked around, and found what was sure to be the source of his sudden non-hentainess. Her face lit up.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked, referring to her happiness.  
  
"You're...jealous aren't you?" She asked slyly, a mischievous grin appearing on her face at the thought of her two best friends.  
  
Miroku frowned at her, "Are you crazy?" He asked, not doing very well at convincing her, much less himself.  
  
"Nope!" Kagome smiled. If only he knew, she thought, a little disappointed that she was sworn to secrecy by Sango.  
  
"Shouldn't YOU be with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, changing the subject in an annoyed tone. Kagome's smile wiped off her face instantly, and she rolled her eyes.  
  
She put on a fake, high pitched voice, "Like Oh My Gosh! You are like soooo cool Inuayasha! We just like, had to come and see you!" She said, glaring at where Inuyasha was surrounded by a bunch of cheerleaders. Well, the truth was that Kagome was a cheerleader, along with Sango, what she meant was the cheerleaders who bragged about it, who wore their uniform all over just to show off, when everyone knew she and Sango were much better at stunts, as well as modesty.  
  
Miroku smiled, "You're jealous then?!?" He said slyly, and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like "hypocrite", before being the recipient of Kagome's famous "Start Running" glare. Miroku's hand went to the back of his head, and started backing away.  
  
Kagome huffed, and turned to Inuyasha and his fan club. One of them, Kagura, was getting awfully close.  
  
Kagome growled and turned to the punch table, she sat down and told the boy who was manning it to hand her a glass. He smiled and took one from beneath the table. Too angry to notice that this glass wasn't from the place where the rest of the glasses were sitting, she hastily grabbed it and downed it with one gulp. Ignoring the bitter taste, she ordered for another one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So anyway, Father just took over another company, and he's going to give it to me, and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah" Everything he said turned into a big blur. Sango was brought up to be kind, polite, and nice to all of the idiot population. She sighed, and smiled, and nodded, while inside she was saying "call me in about 3,890,987 years, you know, when I actually start to care!".  
  
She continued to dance with the boy, constantly telling herself, "It's Miroku, yes, I'm dancing with Miroku right now...not Kuranosuke...Miroku. " She sighed as he continued talking about this and that, and whatever the hell else. Things were never this boring with Miroku...  
  
Too bad she didn't realize that Miroku was watching her, wishing the same thing she was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome downed another punch. How dare they come onto him like that!  
  
How dare HE LET them come onto him like that!  
  
How DARE they make this punch so bitter! She hadn't cared before but the taste wasn't one to ignore.  
  
What the hell..."Give me another one." Had the world not been blurry to her eyes, Kagome would've seen the boy's smirk, she would've noticed that he was grabbing each glass from underneath the table and giving it to her, rather than on top of the table where he had reached to give punch to some other girls. She would've noticed this boy's eyes shone each time she ordered another one.  
  
However, the reality was that the world WAS blurry to her, and she DIDN'T see his smirk, or where the drinks were coming from, much less noticed that there HAD been other girls who came.  
  
The boy behind the bar smiled, "Are you okay?" He asked kindly, watching as she held her head, eyes squinting.  
  
Did she LOOK okay? Was this guy crazy or something? And why was the world spinning so much? She felt dizzy. Oh so very dizzy.  
  
Her world was taken over by blackness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Being awakened by alarm clocks is a very annoying predicament, however, Kagome Higurashi would rather have that than being awakened like this.  
  
Her eyes slowly opened, "Get up bitch!" She felt another cold hand come in sharp contact with her cheek as her eyes squinted in pain.  
  
Kagome was angry, she didn't know where she was, she didn't know how she got here, she didn't know where she was earlier.... come to think of it, she didn't know who she was at the moment.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes in anger, as she lunged to punch. But she couldn't move.  
  
It was then that she felt her arms in back of her, a tight bond at her wrists.  
  
"My my, feisty are we?" She heard another voice, but wasn't able to see anything, her vision still quite blurry. Whoever had just spoke was a different person than the one who had rudely awakened her.  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome managed to yell.  
  
"That's not of importance, it should be the least bit of your worries my love." The same voice said, sending a chill up her spine.  
  
No.  
  
Kagome would be brave.  
  
She had to be, no matter how clueless and hopeless she felt at the time.  
  
"I am NOT your "love" and I don't even know who the hell you are, but you certainly are NOT Inuyasha!" She yelled to where she thought the voice was.  
  
The voice broke into a low, cold laugh. "So, you say you "love" Inuyasha then?" Kagome stopped. Her cheeks turned red, half of embarrassment and half from pure anger.  
  
"Tell me who the hell you are!" She screamed, getting impatient.  
  
"That is not of importance." He said, making her blood boil, he smirked, knowing she was getting pissed off.  
  
Kagome stopped, realizing she was growling.  
  
That voice....  
  
"NARAKU!" She screamed. He didn't even try to hide his voice.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"My, my, I was waiting for you to piece things together." The voice said, and someone stepped into view. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the candelight's soft gleam illuminate the man's features.  
  
"You...you..." Kagome sputtered. The man in front of her looked older, somehow, his features didn't look as if he were truly seventeen years old, but around the age of twenty-five.  
  
His soft laugh struck fear into her heart. "Ah, it seems I'm not who you think I am." He chuckled.  
  
Kagome forced herself to stay strong, "What the hell is going on? I thought you were at home!" Naraku had disappeared mysteriously from camp earlier, the counselors had told them that it wasn't a big deal, that he had to go home for family affairs.  
  
"Well, for starters, you should know that you're not the only one on the planet with spiritual powers."  
  
Kagome's attempt to keep strong was washed away. "H- How...how do you know?"  
  
"I have my ways." He said simply. "Now, getting to the point."  
  
There was another long silence.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome finally asked, wishing to Kami that the pain in her wrists would go away.  
  
"Don't worry love..."  
  
"I-am-not-your-love..." Kagome yelled.  
  
Naraku looked at her, still smiling, which is what scared her the most, yet she stood her ground, actually sat her ground, but she kept her glare.  
  
"Make him hate you." He said suddenly.  
  
"Wh-What are you talking about?" she asked, noting the glint in the man's eyes.  
  
"Make Inuyasha hate you." He said, as if people went around the same thing to everyone wherever they went.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome repeated. She didn't want to think of what the reply would be, still, she couldn't control the words from spilling out of her mouth.  
  
"If you want your "love" to live... Make. Him. Hate. You." He said, voice rising into a loud, terrible laugh.  
  
"B-but why?" Kagome sputtered, too shocked, scared, confused, and angry to do anything more. Now, one may think this was a completely dumb thing to do. But if you were in her situation, I would like to see what YOU would do. Now, as for me, I would've most likely broke down in tears and yell, scream, and kick everything out of frustration of how utterly and completely unfair it was, and how confusing the predicament was.  
  
"That is not of importance." He said simply.  
  
Kagome was about to say something, she wanted to scream, yell, shout, kick, kill... However, she couldn't, she just couldn't.  
  
"Let her go." Naraku turned, and started walking away, out of her sight.  
  
"Yes M'lord." The voice from before said. As Kagome felt whatever was binding her wrists loosen, she heard his voice once more.  
  
"I will be watching my love."  
  
Kagome felt something slip over her eyes, shielding her view. "Hey...what the-!"  
  
"Shut up." There was a rough voice, as she felt two cold hands on her back, guiding her.  
  
Kagome remained silent, walking in sheer darkness. Thoughts surged from her mind like a raging waterfall.  
  
"Stop." The voice commanded roughly. Now, if Kagome had only thought about this voice, she would've recognized it by the tone, and she would've realized who it was just like she had with Naraku. However, she hadn't thought of it, she was much too troubled.  
  
Her eyes were once again exposed to a color other than black. She blinked twice, she was right in front of her cabin.  
  
Kagome spun around to catch a view of the person, but he was gone. Not a person in sight.  
  
Kagome silently walked up the stairs to the cabin's door. Maybe, just maybe she would find out that it was all a dream.  
  
"I will be watching my love."" Kagome shivered, remembering Naraku's parting words.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" A soft voice came from behind her, she spun around.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm always watching."  
  
A/N: I'm evil! I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. I would list all the reasons, but it's pretty long. Please review anyway. * puppy dog eyes * PWEEEAASSEEEE?!? 


	10. Hard Words

Inuyasha....  
  
"I'm always watching."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He stood there, so very clueless at what was going on, wearing a small grin on his face, that was enough to make Kagome's heart melt.  
  
"Where were you honey?" Kagome winced, just him saying that was more painful than him calling her a stupid bitch instead of "honey". Oh how she wished that that's what he had said. "I was looking all over for you!"  
  
Kagome stood there on at the top of the steps, looking down at the boy she had fallen for, the boy who her heart harbored a lingering attachment for even when she forgot about him, the one boy she couldn't have.  
  
"I..." Was all she could get out.  
  
"Make him hate you." Naraku's words were still so clear in her mind, as if he were next to her, breathing on her...  
  
'I have to', She thought.  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head slightly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome looked at him.  
  
'I don't have a choice,' She told herself.  
  
Kagome forced a big smile.  
  
'For his sake,' She convinced herself.  
  
"I was with IMPORTANT people of course!" Kagome's voice was high and strained.  
  
'I'm sorry Inuyasha...I'm sorry.'  
  
Inuyasha face faultered. "What are you talking about honey?" He asked, a confused look on her face.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Why do you call me that? Why would I be YOUR "honey"?" She asked, shrugging.  
  
Inuyasha took one step on the stairs. "What are you talking about?" He repeated without the reference to what he always called her.  
  
"Why in the world would you be calling me honey?" She asked, she forced a smirk. Kagome wanted to cry. She wanted to do so many things, but something told her to take Naraku's words seriously.  
  
"Kagome, your not making any sense at all!" Inuyasha said, taking two more steps.  
  
Kagome watched, taking a step back, her smile fading.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" Inuyasha asked, he was now on the porch. Kagome took another step back.  
  
Kagome forced another smirk.  
  
'I have to Inuyasha...I'm so sorry...I don't have any other option.' Kagome screamed to him, unfortunately those words were only in her head, while all Inuyasha heard was the painful words that flowed from her mouth after.  
  
"Oh that! I see what you're talking about! How silly of me." She said, chuckling slightly. "I'm so sorry, but that was all just a bet!"  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Inuyasha repeated once more, his impatient nature taking a hold.  
  
Kagome blinked, "Oh, the day I met you, one of my friends told me that all I had to make you fall "in love" with me and I'd get myself enough money to buy this great new outfit!" She said, trying to sound shallow and Kagomely possible.  
  
There was a long silence after these words.  
  
"S-so, y-you..." Inuyasha's expression completely tore, stomped on, and shredded her heart.  
  
Despite the lost of one of her organs, she kept an arrogant smile on. "Yeah, so sorry about that! See ya later, let's still be friends okay?" She winked, she spun around, and hastily slid the shoji open, then disappeared from the young man's sight.  
  
Inuyasha stood there.  
  
He was too shocked to say or do anything.  
  
"Kagome..." He said softly after a few minutes in the darkness. "I thought..."  
  
His features slowly slid into a glare.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
He then fell to his knees, "HOW COULD YOU?!" He let his anger flow out of him, bringing his right arm back, he released it, as his knuckles crashed into the wooden panel.  
  
"DAMMIT!"  
  
Kagome watched from behind the window of her room, her right hand pulled the curtain, careful so as not to be seen.  
  
Her eyes brimming with tears, as his fist slammed into the floor once more.  
  
He wasn't very far from the window, and her eyes widened when she saw that his fist was red, and on the floor was a crimson puddle.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She whispered, as a solitary tear fell down her cheek, only to be followed by a few more droplets.  
  
She closed her eyes, she couldn't stand seeing him like this, she let the drapes fall, shielding her eyes from seeing him slamming onto the wood.  
  
"Very good." Kagome jumped when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
The girl spun around.  
  
"Naraku!" She yelled. This horrible man...how dare he!  
  
"Calm down love." He said, watching her fists tighten, finding great fascination from her face, tear stained cheeks, red eyelids, and brows glaring so hard, they almost met in the middle. "That was an entertaining performance."  
  
"How did you get in here?!?" She yelled, shaking some tears off of her face. Her fear of the man flowed away from her, as she looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"That's not of importance."  
  
Kagome was furious, "WHY DO YOU WANT THIS?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"  
  
His answer was simple and expected, "That is not of importance."  
  
Kagome glared even harder than before. "I'm sick of all of this! I don't CARE! You can't do anything to me or Inuyasha, you're just trying to trick me! You can have anything you want, but I will NEVER leave Inuyasha!" She screamed.  
  
Kagome turned, about to slide open the shoji, "Inuyasha!" But she was cut off.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kagome spun around to face him once more.  
  
He held something in his hand. It was some kind of ball, glowing with a soft red light.  
  
"What the-" But before she could say any more, he squeezed the ball slightly.  
  
At that moment, Kagome's body was overtaken by pain. Searing pain. It was as if her skin were being literally peeled off.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, then to the floor, she was in so much trauma, no scream even so much as peeped out.  
  
Naraku's hand relaxed, and the pain stopped instantly. He smiled.  
  
Such a horrible smile, satisfied and greedy.  
  
"There is no need to worry my love. It will be fine if you obey. It won't KILL you...YET."  
  
"Wh-what d-do you mean?" Kagome managed to ask, she no longer felt the least amount of pain, but felt weak. She shakily managed to pull herself up to all fours on the cold floor, panting.  
  
"I have another one for your dearest Inuyasha...You saw what that could do, think of what would happen if I were to, oh say, burn this..." There was a gleam in his eyes as he looked at the sphere.  
  
"You are a monster!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Oh, well, maybe. You've seen with your own eyes, this is not a bluff. Stay away from Inuyasha. If you should fail..." He looked at the ball resting in his hand.  
  
Kagome's head dropped. She silently braced herself for more pain. Her eyes shut tightly, and her body tense, ready for the searing feeling.  
  
But it didn't come.  
  
Slowly, Kagome lifted her head in order to see what was happening. Expecting to see a laughing Naraku, all she saw was two beds, a sofa, two sets of drawers, and a table.  
  
He was gone.  
  
A/N: Sorry so short and confusing. You'll see Naraku's plan and goal in the next chapter, for now, it's late and I'm tired. 


	11. Unbreak My Heart

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm really busy right now. Grr. I was working really hard in school, then when break came, I told myself that I was going to work during intersession, dear old mom tells me we're going to Maui then Kaui, and both of my grandmas don't have a friggin' computer! Then, we came home for Christmas, and I got a bow, arrows, a shooting glove, and all this other stuff, so I think you can guess what I was doing.  
  
Sorry everyone!  
  
Happy New Year!  
  
KittyKathy: Maybe...  
  
DemonGirlofInuyasha: Thanks, but I don't think I'm that great. I'm not saying that just to be modest, but honestly, compared to people like Keolla and Maiden of the Moon...*sighs*  
  
Lunacress: That's right, let out your anger, the bastard. Must. Die! Muahahahahaha!  
  
Hamaguri: sorry so long, but that's not coming for a while, believe me, at the end of the story, Naraku will be up for grabs for the best torturer.  
  
Punk_kitty_khat: Well, yeah, but he was pretty angry and sad, and he just wasn't really paying attention at the moment. But yeah, you do have a point. Just go with me on this one please. *puppy eyes*  
  
Inu_mokey14: Ooh, you'll have to wait to find out won't you? Bwahahahahahaha!  
  
KiyameTsunake: LoL. All I can say is... Welll Alrighty then  
  
Lady_minh: *blushes* Thank you! I love your stories too. Actually, I've only read Apparently Not so far, but I'm gonna read the others soon!  
  
inulover330 *looks around* uh oh... you're watching me? Eeekk...never say that to a paranoid person!  
  
Kody Leigh EEK! Sorry, so sorry! *cries* You.hate..me? *hic*....  
  
Evil2 Yeah! EVIL PEOPLE FREAKIN' ROCK! We evil people's gotz ta stick together! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Sesshomaru13 is that a compliment? Cuz just so you know I'm really stupid, so you have to make it clear.  
  
SilverShadow Hey that used to be my username for like, everything! Aim, xanga, e mail LoLz. K, anyway, yeh, he's pretty coo coo. I wouldn't have fallen for it either, let's just say she's a really good actress who caught him at the wrong time?  
  
Sequel x Kira Yamato That's always nice to know! XD LoLz.  
  
Princess of emeralds yeah, I could've but that would be no fun, and I just LLLLOOOOOOVVVEEEE to torture you all!  
  
Oh and to we love link, yes I know it's OOC. I was having problems with that. I wanted the storyline to work, but his character traits would be ruined, so now, they return. Muahar!  
  
Huh, evil gophers from mars...interesting... (JAO-JAO)  
  
Sorry, I didn't put everyone, but thanks to you all. Very encouraging!  
  
Ok, this chapter will have a song going to it, just so you know, I don't exactly love this song, but it matches so there! And, I've changed the lyrics from she to he. Ok? Ok.  
  
Without further ado, the longest waiting chapter for this story. (Sorry about that)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat by the lake. All I could see was the moonlight reflecting beautifully on the calm waters. All I could hear was the wind rustling in the trees surrounding me, as the rain continued to fall.  
  
In only ten minutes  
  
{Don't leave me in all this pain}  
  
All I could think about. All that filled my mind was Inuyasha as my fingers grazed around on the beautiful pendant. Not once had I removed it. Still, it didn't tarnish, didn't rust, never faltered, but stayed as beautiful and elegant as the day I received it. Why couldn't love be that way?  
  
{Don't leave me out in the rain}  
  
Why did this happen? What did I do to deserve this? I had been separated from him, now I had to break his heart?  
  
{Come back and bring back my smile  
  
Come kiss these tears away}  
  
All I wanted was for him to be with me. To cling to him, to snuggle close. I felt like a lost puppy, alone and scared. Wondering where the love was. Wondering why we were apart.  
  
{I need your arms to hold me now  
  
The nights are so unkind}  
  
All I wanted to do was go back in time, tell that bastard Naraku that  
I wouldn't  
do it. That I wasn't going to listen to him and that was that. What  
could he really do anyway?  
  
That was a stupid question. What was hat stupid ball? Why did it  
cause so much pain?  
  
But the question that was screaming at me the most was what Naraku was  
planning! Why did he want me so far from Inuyasha?  
  
What was his intentions. As if reading her thoughts, she heard his  
voice in her head "That is not of importance." I shook her head  
vigorously, 'NO!' 'LEAVE ME ALONE!'  
  
I panted, holding my head in two hands, watching the ground painfully.  
"Inuyasha."  
  
{Bring back those nights when I held you beside me}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Narrative~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat on his bed. Miroku hadn't come back yet. The dance  
hadn't ended yet. He leaned against the wall, tracing the carvings of  
a wooden box in one hand, and gazing at a roll of pictures held in the  
other.  
  
What was going on?  
  
Why did she make him feel this way? Was it because it had never  
happened before? Because he was the one who usually did the dumping?  
  
Or was it because of something different.  
  
Very different.  
  
Because he loved her?  
  
{Unbreak my heart  
  
Say you love me again}  
  
The pictures had been taken the day the camp went on a field trip to a  
nearby town. There was a picture booth there, and Kagome had dragged  
him in.  
  
The first was one of them smiling. The second, Kagome kissed him on  
the cheek. The third they made silly faces. The fourth was one of  
both laughing, Kagome snuggled close.  
  
The hanyou smiled painfully at this.  
  
{Undo this hurt that you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked out of my life}  
  
His smile slowly turned into a glare, as he squeezed the pictures  
close to his head, breathing un normally.  
  
That's it.  
  
He would stop acting like such a wuss. He would not let this go.  
  
He would not take it any longer.  
  
Someone was going to pay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat there. Rain cascading down her cheeks. The pure water  
merging once again with her salty tears.  
  
{Uncry these tears  
  
I've cried so many nights}  
  
She knew now.  
  
She loved him.  
  
She didn't want to be away from him.  
  
When she was younger, Kagome would run around the store. She would  
squeal to her mom. "I want this! I'll just DIE if I don't get it!"  
  
Her mom would look at her with a stern look in her eyes.  
  
"You've lived this long without it, I'm sure you will still live  
honey."  
  
But that was a stupid explanation. No, she wouldn't be able to live  
without it...without him. Sure, she's lived without him that long,  
but now it was different, she knew about him. She knew what she  
could've had. It was because of her new knowledge that she wouldn't  
be able to go on. Because whether it be a toy, or Inuyasha, she knew  
about it or him. Because she knew about it or him, she would always  
think about it. She would lay in bed, thinking about what she  
could've had.  
  
{Unbreak my heart  
  
my heart}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
But who was going to pay?  
  
Kagome?  
  
Whoever the friend was that made the bet?  
  
Who?  
  
No, there was no one to blame but himself.  
  
Why did he let himself be taunted like that?  
  
Why did he let himself be tricked into love?  
  
{Take back that sad word goodbye  
  
Bring back the joy to my life}  
  
Was it her long ebony hair? Her smile? Her stormy-blue eyes? The  
way she hugged him?  
  
Whatever the reason...He loved her.  
  
Even if she didn't feel the same way, he loved her.  
  
No matter how much he would beg that to go away, he wouldn't be able  
to let her go.  
  
{Don't leave me here with these tears  
  
Come kiss this pain away  
  
I can't forget the day you left  
  
Time is so unkind  
  
And life is so cruel without you beside me}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
Two lovers caught in the hands of fate.  
  
The hands of Naraku.  
  
The hands of love.  
  
{Un-break my  
Un-break my heart, oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Master..."  
  
His malicious eyes rolled. "What now?"  
  
"Can't you see they're in enough pai-"  
  
"No! They shall SUFFER! Suffer as I have suffered! THEN I'll take it."  
  
"A-and when it's taken?"  
  
"Kill them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha thought his last thought of Kagome's smile.  
  
Now, he focused on her frown. Her tears. Her hatred.  
  
How could she do that to him?  
  
Did his childhood friend really turn into a heart teaser?  
  
He didn't care anymore.  
  
His love was tainted. His love was twisted into malice. Hatred.  
  
He would make someone pay.  
  
That someone would be Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku's lips twisted into a sneer.  
  
"Yes, hatred. Beautiful hatred. You can't bear with love can you Inuyasha? Yes, this will work out perfectly. The Shikon no Tama will soon be mine. Tainted in pure malice, beautiful blackness."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That was a bunch of meaningless angst wasn't it? *sighs* Oh well.  
  
Well, you found part of the plan, at least a glimpse of it. 


	12. Unwanted Consolation

A/N: Finally, I'm home alone again! Thank God! My parents finally got the clue that they don't have to keep me company at home! Damn, thought I'd spend the entire break at home with them! Sweet computer. *hugs it*  
  
Here's some shout outs. OH, and too those who said they cried, I cried reading all the reviews. You guys are all just so...oh crap...so *sniff* no, I'm not gonna.... So...*wails*  
  
*readers sweat drop*  
  
Just cut to the shout outs...*sniff* I will be okay! *sniff* *sniff*  
  
DemonGirl6381: I know, I try. Yes, very evil. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *hack* *cough* *chokes*  
  
Kittykathy: yes, I want to hurt him too, but unfortunately, he's not real, he's only in Inuyasha and this story, and other fanfics, but since he is in the story... and I'm the authoress...hmm... *drops frying pan on Naraku's head*  
  
Naraku: Hey! What the- How'd you do that?  
  
BabyKitsune: That is not of importance!  
  
Naraku: You're a monster!  
  
BabyKitsune: Maybe, oh well!  
  
Naraku: You're evil!  
  
BabyKitsune: No, I'm an authoress. *drops another frying pan*  
  
Hee hee. Moving on...  
  
NeKoMe-x-FldHcky: That's a cool name, what's it mean? Thanks you! ^_^  
  
MENace TENchi: that's what this guy always tells me. "Jill, you need counseling" "It's called anger management!"  
  
LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR! I DO NOT NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT! RROOOOAAAAARRRR! *fire aura*  
  
Uhh...heh heh heh! Heh.....heh...  
  
Lady-minh: thank you! ^_^  
  
Inuzgirl: You feel her pain? Uh oh, that can't be good.  
  
EvilBunnies1: You'll just have to read to find out now won't ya? Muahahahahaha!  
  
Tai: *blushes* thank you.  
  
Demongirlofinuyasha: Flattering can kill someone like me. Lol. BTW, I read your profile page thingy, and I noticed you love miroku. MEEEE TTOOOOO! He's SOOOOOOOOO HOT! *starry eyes* I got a keychain from morning glory that says "miroku" and at the end there's this heart thing that you can put a picky in, and I put his pic in it and...*sighs* One tiem, I literally spent and hour with him on pause on my tv, just staring...*rambles off about Miroku*  
  
Btw, you are NOT a bad writer, and I read your story, and I'm not sleeping so HA! I've proved you wrong! Muahahahaha!  
  
Lunacress: I'm glad you like it.  
  
Okay, I just want to say this so I don't have to go through this again: Kagome's eyes are BLUE.  
Okay, I'm sorry to be mean, but I don't mean to be, and I'm not writing this right now banging on the keys, screaming my head off. Okay, Kagome's eyes were originally BLUE, Sango's eyes kind of a MAGENTA, Miroku's eyes were like a BLUE, as we all know, Inuyaha's golden yellow. But, you give something to the animators and lo' and behold Sango, Miroku, and Kagome became brown eyed. This was soooo annoying, because how hard would it be to let them keep their original eye color?  
  
Anyway, because of this, I wanted to stay true to the original colors, because I feel they add more drama to the story, and you don't find many blue-eyed girls with black hair ESPECIALLY when they're Japanese. (Actually, I've never heard of one)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm really happy to read the reviews, they make me feel all warm and fluffy inside! (SHUT UP TIM!)  
  
Okay, now for the second edition of... *drum role*... *dramatic music*....uh...*crickets* .....hmm...*more crickets*...Oh drat, I don't know what to call it. Grrr... Just, some old interview.  
  
BabyKitsune (BK): Okay, today, we will interview the one and only...MIROKU...again!  
  
Miroku: Didn't you do this already?  
  
BK: *sits on her comfy chair, staring*  
  
Miroku: Hello?  
  
BK: *Still staring*  
  
Miroku: *shifts in seat*  
  
BK: *snaps out of it* OK....heh heh...so where were we? *looks around*  
  
Miroku: you were about to interview me.  
  
BK: *looks surprised, looks at Miroku* *squeaks* oh.  
  
Miroku: Are you okay miss?  
  
BK: *Returns to staring with wide eyes*  
  
Miroku: *sighs* Okay, since whoever this weird girl is is having some problems, why don't we start the chepter?  
  
BK: *Snaps out of it* It's called a chapter!  
  
Miroku: Oh, good so your going to do i-  
  
BK: * Looks at miroku again* *squeaks* *faints*  
  
*Reads script* Okay, first I have to say that this girl doesn't own Inuyasha...Okay, then I have to say...  
  
BK: *gets up* Excuse me, why are you doing MY part?  
  
Miroku: Oh good, so you can do this, I'm not sure...Hello?  
  
BK: *squeaks* *faints*  
  
Miroku: *sighs* Just start the chepatar, or whatever it is called....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 12*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku sat in his chair, wearing a smile as if he were a prince who had just been crowned the King of the World.  
  
A little girl sat before him, well, one might think that she was a little girl, with a little face and the features similar to a seven year old's. However, this was not an ordinary girl. Her hair was silvery white, falling down to her waist as she knelt with a blank expression before him. In her hands, she held a mirror.  
  
"Look at that foolish little girl," He snickered. "She has no idea what she wears around her neck."  
  
"M' Lord... You didn't retrieve the jewel?" The voice belonged to a man, also kneeling, but farther away from the little girl.  
  
Naraku looked at him, "You know perfectly well that I can't get near that jewel right now, not when there's so much love in it. Damn that meaningless emotion." His smile faded, as he spoke of "Love" as if it were poison.  
  
"What do you mean M' Lord?"  
  
Naraku glowered, "Have you learned nothing? That jewel is now purified, I won't be able to use it until it's filled with malice and hate."  
  
"So what does that have to do with Kagome and Inuyasha?"  
  
"Honestly, if I had known you would be this stupid..." Naraku rolled his eyes, but decided to answer anyway. "The way things are going there will be heartbreak, heartbreak leads to jealousy, jealousy leads to pain, and pain...leads to hate." He said, his smile returned at the thought of hate, sheer, holy, hate.  
  
"I beg your pardon M' Lord. What shall we do now?"  
  
Naraku's smile widened. "Why, we sit back...enjoy the show."  
  
"That's all? But what about they're friends?"  
  
"Leave them. They might add to the fun. Besides, you only helped with the ice cubes."  
  
"So that's it then?"  
  
"For now... Mr. Ken."  
  
...  
  
A/N: dum Dum dum Kay, chappies over!  
  
Yep, thas all! Muahahahahahaha!  
  
HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- EEEEEEEEEKKK!  
  
Oww.........  
  
Okay, okay, I was JOKING, yeesh..........  
  
*mutters* some people these- eeeeeeeekkk!  
  
Alright, alright, here's the rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku walked, skulking back to his cabin, still thinking of Sango and Kuranosuke.  
  
Then again, why was he so jealous? Surely, Sango was nothing more then a friend.  
  
Right?  
  
Right.  
  
But why was he always happy when he was around her? Or sad when she looked depressed, and happy when she looked joyful? And what about the lake incident?  
  
He shook the thoughts from his mind as he started to walk up the stairs to the wooden balcony.  
  
He stopped at the top, his eyes fixed on a huge hole in the wood, framed by crimson droplets. Had a bird fallen through? Must have been one heavy bird. Miroku shook his head in sorrow and walked to slide the shoji open.  
  
"Inuyasha?" He asked, his friend must be here by now, he and Kagome had disappeared.  
  
A small perverted grin spread across Miroku's lips. (A/N: *sighs* Pervert)....  
  
However, what he found was a trail of droplets of red blood.  
  
Now there were two conclusions:  
  
Number one: The fat bird made was alive and learned how to open a  
fairly heavy shoji.  
  
Or number two: Inuyasha decided to paint the bathroom his favorite  
colour.  
  
Miroku followed the trail to the open bathroom door, and what he saw was against all of his possible "conclusions".  
  
His white-haired friend was sitting on his bed, and on the floor, the droplets of blood led up to him, trailing on the white sheets of the bed to his right hand.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled, not looking up, his head was down, bangs covering his eyes. As far as Miroku was concerned, there was no way Inuyasha could have possibly noticed his presence.  
  
"What happened?" Miroku asked, as he walked closer into the room.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The boy looked at his friend skeptically. "It doesn't look like nothing."  
  
Silence would've filled the room had it not been for the raindrops falling on the roof. (A/N: I know it's summer, just accept it!)  
  
Finally, he was tired of the deafening absence of words and spoke up, "Inuyasha, just tell me wh-"  
  
"Miroku! Just shut the hell up!" The hanyou swept off his bed and shoved his friend out of the way, slamming the shoji behind him. But as he was sprinting out of the cabin, Miroku heard him say something most people wouldn't have heard, "I've got to find her.".  
  
Miroku watched, remaining silent obediently. Then, he turned to look at the mess of old pictures, sprawled all over the floor. His eyes fell on the children, then on the current pictures.  
  
Nothing was left but the loud sound of the rain crashing around the cabins and a teenaged boy, deep in thought...  
  
Then in understanding.  
  
He turned around, staring at the shoji, and remaining drops of blood on the carpeting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, my numbness disappeared, as I became aware of the coldness of the rain. I shivered as another gust blew at me. I looked at my watch 10:03 p.m. That's all, it felt as if it were much later.  
  
The dance would be over by now.  
  
I began to shake. It was cold, all I had on was a tank top and short jeans. Silently cursing the "casual" dances, I shivered.  
  
I shivered once more. But what could I do? There was nothing to do but stay here. I wouldn't be able to go back. I couldn't go to my cabin, with him right next to me. I couldn't go, run into his arms, tell him everything, beg for forgiveness.  
  
That's what I longed for.  
  
To run to his warmth. To hold him. To be held. To snuggle close, tell him everything. Tell him that I'm sorry. That I'm sorry I was so weak.  
  
But the reality was that I couldn't. No. I just couldn't do that. If I truly love him, I'll want his happiness. Or at least for him to be safe, to live.  
  
Even if it means hurting him.  
  
And killing me.  
  
"Kag?" I nearly jumped out of surprise at the sound of the masculine voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Inuyasha's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I couldn't help myself, I had to get out. I had to see her.  
  
With any luck at all. If there was any good left in the world, I'd find her, and everything would've been a misunderstanding.  
  
But why was I going through such lengths? Why did she make me feel this way?  
  
She wasn't anywhere, in her cabin, in the Dining Hall, in the Break Room, the Archery Range, I couldn't even find Sango.  
  
Then, it hit me, the lake.  
  
Would she have gone to the lake? I found myself running there, my vision blurred by the storm's rain.  
  
I stopped when I saw her. She was there, in the rain.  
  
But someone was approaching her. He called her name.  
  
I knew who it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Narrative~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her blue eyes iced over with threatening tears as she drew her legs closer for unfound warmth.  
  
"Kag?" His voice startled her.  
  
But it wasn't Inuyasha's voice. It was someone else's.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She asked, turning around, searching for his figure in the falling rain.  
  
"Kag, what is the problem?" He asked, stepping closer, emerging into her view. She forced a smile at him. Sesshoumaru had always been one of her best friend's. He seemed cold and distant too many, but to her, Sango, Miroku, and a few other, he was kind and gentle.  
  
Kagome knew there was no use pretending the boy had a way of seeing through you. Not someone she wanted to see right now, despite their friendship. "N-nothing!" She said uselessly.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over and sat down. "Something happened with my brother didn't it?"  
  
Kagome looked at him helplessly for a moment, then looked down, a single tear falling soundlessly to the ground, and nodded. She truly loved Sesshoumaru, he had always been there for her, but she hated the way he could see through anything. Hiding emotions from him was not an option.  
  
But what happened next was something that she had not expected her friend to do. And she soon wasn't as cold as she had been earlier...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He ran through the village of cabins, his silver hair cascading in back of him like a waterfall. Following her scent, he ran to the lake. Halfway there, he stopped, sniffing the air.  
  
There was another scent mixed with hers.  
  
Now with more incentive, he was flying (A/N: not literally, although he kinda can can't he? But he's just running weelly weely fast) to the lake.  
  
The boy came to an abrupt stop at what he saw. There he saw his former girlfriend, sitting on the ground....wrapped in his brother's arms as rain cascaded around them.  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes flashed blood red.  
  
A/N: hee hee. Sorry guys I'm such an airhead, see I'm sick today so I can't go to school (Actually, I feel fine, but doc says I can't go.grrrrrrrrrrr.) Well, I had actually typed this a loooong while ago, but you see...I kinda...forgot to post! *squeaks as things come flying at her* gomen! *bows rapidly* *get's hit with frying pan* *goes unconscious*  
  
*A certain monk comes out to the stage* Hello all you ladies! Would you like to bear my child?  
  
Sango: MIIIIRRROOOKUUUUU!  
  
Miroku: Uh...heh heh heh... *drags unconscious girl off stage* (NOT LIKE THAT U IDIOTS! GOOD GRIEF GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTER!)  
  
Babykit: *wakes up* *sees Miroku* eep! *faints again*  
  
Miroku: *sweat drops* women...  
  
Sango: What was that!?  
  
Miroku: eep. Nothing.  
  
Sango: *runs on stage* hello everyone! Please review! 


	13. The Kiss of A Demon

A/N:  Sorry for the delay!  I've been quite busy and I'm getting very annoyed by all this sh* coming up right now.  GRRRRRRR………

            For the record, I have to get this out………. I WANT TO GO TO A PUBLIC HIGH SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!  Grrrrr………

            At least I think I do.  All this stuff is too many high school applications ESPECIALLY when my parents have to enroll me in EVERY single DAMN private school on the island! GRR……… My mom even wants to try to send me to HILO to go to school at that prepatory academy.  Good Lord, if I go there, we'll run out of money before college! GRRR………

            *perks up*  But of course, you don't give a dam do you? Hahahahahaha.  *Watches everyone shake their heads*  

            Heh heh………I didn't think so.  

            Hee hee. 

            **_Oh, and yes, this is and always will be Inu/Kag.  Sesshy's just there to basically add more suspense! (sorry sess/kag lovers) but this started as an inu/kag fic and it will end that way.  I just gave it away, but still, I'm not evil enough to change the story plot that suddenly!_**

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            She had never felt her heart pounding so fast within her.   

            "Sesshoumaru…"  She barely whisperd.  "Please…"  But all that resulted was that he brought her even closer into his warmth. 

            No! 

            No! She couldn't think of it as warmth. 

            This wasn't Inuyasha.  

            No matter how much she wanted it to be. 

            No matter how much she needed it to be. 

            This was NOT Inuyasha. 

            But as he pulled her closer, she saw the silvery veil falling around her. 

            Not This Was Not Inuyasha. 

            "Damn."  She knew that voice in an instant.  And her already breathless lungs dried up. 

            She felt the warmth flow out of her. 

            Kagome heard a low growl in Sesshoumaru's throat.  She felt the vibration in her left ear.

            "Kagome, your taste has fallen." She didn't want to see the person who had just spoke. 

            Yet, her body wasn't listening to her brain at the moment, and she turned, as much as she could anyway in his tight embrace. 

            There he was, staring at them with an emotionless face.  

            "Jeeze," Inuyasha sighed, turning away from them.  "I came for a walk and I didn't know that I was interrupting anything.  Sorry about that."  With that said, he began to walk away, back into the trees where he had emerged from. 

            Watching him disappear into the shadows of the trees was probably the hardest thing she had ever had to witness.  

            She mentally reached out to him.  Calling out his name.  

            Telling him the truth. 

            However, that was not an option. 

            She closed her eyes as the tears stung them.  "I've lost him forever." She whispered, turning into Sesshoumaru. 

            "Kagome…"  He muttered. "This doesn't suit you."  

            She felt his finger beneath her chin, everything seemed to go in slow motion. 

            And with that, she wasn't able to do anything about it.  

            She gasped as his soft lips met hers. 

            It was a soft kiss, gentle as the morning breeze. 

            But how could such an innocent touch be so potent, so strong and destructible?  For someone had witnessed the kiss, someone who hadn't truly left. 

            Before Kagome could respond when Sesshoumaru pulled away from her, Sesshoumaru flew back away from her, his body slamming into a tree. 

            Had she hadn't been so surprised, Kagome would've screamed. 

            Thankfully, Sesshoumaru hadn't looked too severely hurt.  He winced a bit but nevertheless, stood up, his growl filling the air. 

            "You bastard."  

            Kagome turned around.  "Inuyasha."  She whispered, standing up. 

            His gaze met hers.  

            Golden orbs met sapphire ones.  He seemed to be trying to tell her something… reaching out to her. 

            Yet his features remained unreadable. 

            Kagome looked away, suddenly finding interest in the ground. 

            Inuyasha's eyes softened. 'Kagome…'

            "You should pay more attention dear brother."  Kagome looked up as Sesshoumaru, completely recovered from the former blow, deliver a killer punch to Inuyasha's face. 

            Kagome screamed.  "Stop!"  She cried, as the two engaged in a one on one match. 

            Sesshoumaru jumped away from Inuyasha, landing gracefully.  The rain added to the dramatic scene as it cascaded around them. 

            "Go ahead… do it."  Inuyasha smirked at Sesshoumaru.  "It'll make things much more interesting." 

            Kagome gasped when she saw the stance that Sesshoumaru had taken.  She had seem him like this one other time.  

            [Flashback]

            "Get off of me!"  Kagome cried, trying desperately to free her arms.  The grip, however was too strong. 

            She felt so helpless. 

            Here she was, afraid of the unknown, and all she could do about it was yell.  

            "Calm down baby, we just want a party."  The man in front of her said, his breath was tainted… drunk. 

            He gazed at her through lustful eyes. 

            No! He wasn't going to… 

            "HELP! SOMEBODY PL-"  He gagged her, the cloth muffling any sound she had tried to emit. 

            She knew it hadn't been a very good idea to take this way home.  The alley… in the dead of the night.  But she had stayed at school late in the library and this was the quickest way home. 

            There really wasn't much choice less she wanted to worry her family. 

            Then again, was losing her **virginity **any better than simply worrying her mother? 

            The man drew closer to her, the other two men holding her down to the dirty street.  

            She could sense that they were demons.  That was true, demons and thugs lived in places like these. 

            Just waiting to torture the innocent passer-by. 

            Disgusting. 

            He reached for her, his dirty hands touching her. 

            "Oi." Kagome heard the voice.  The man stopped and turned around, as Kagome lifted her neck, just enough to see who her savior was. 

            "mmmhmmmmmmhmmm!"  She cried, meaning "Sesshoumaru!" 

            He nodded to her.  Then, he took a sort of strang fighting stance.

            Two of his fingers, his index and middle began to glow a golden color.  Now, Kagome had always known that Sesshoumaru was a demon.  There were actually 4 demons in her class Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Kagura, and a young man named Naraku.  However, nowadays, demons and humans basically lived in peace, not exactly eager to return to the Warring States Era. 

            Sesshoumaru had always been in her class, but the two had never conversed.  He was there, sure, but he was quiet.  She was never really quite sure how he was able to become so unsociable yet become so popular. 

            With that, a long whip of light emerged, and with one movement of his arms, the whip flashed, flying toward her attackers. 

            With a single moment, she no longer felt any pressure subduing her arms.  

            All three of the drunken demons were dead. 

            Sliced cleanly in half. 

            "Sesshoumaru…"  She whispered, turning away from the sight of their mangled bodies. 

            "I'm sorry that you had to witness that, Kagome."  It was the most she had ever heard him speak.  

            Despite the situation, she was able to give him a warm smile.  

            [End of Flashback] 

            The demons had been killed so easily. 

            Sesshoumaru's nails started to glow. 

            And soon, Inuyasha would be too.  

            "NO!"  Kagome screamed, but it was too late… 

            The attack had already been unleashed. 

            A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I'll update sooner than last time, I promise! ^_^ It is spring break after all. 


End file.
